Warrior
by addicted2r5
Summary: When Ally runs away from her now ex-husband she finds herself back in Miami. She gets herself a new identity hoping people from her past wouldn't recognize her, including Austin. But when she bumps into Austin will he recognize Ally and realize what happened to her and what she has been running from.
1. Home sweet home

**A/N: Hey guys so this is a new story I'm starting. I also have another story in progress right now so you guys can check that out if you want. I really hope you guys like this story. Well enjoy.**

**Song of Chapter (I do song of chapters for every chapter for those of you that like to listen to music while reading): 'Warrior' by Demi Lovato**

**Okay hope you like please review what you think.**

* * *

**7 Months Earlier**  
**Ally's P.O.V**

"Amber, you have to leave me here, you have to hide." I tell my very scared daughter

"I can't leave you mommy, what if I never see you again" she said to me tears flowing down her face.

"Amber look at me" I say wiping the tears from her face as I lift her head to look up at me. "I promise that you will see me again, but you have to leave I can't let you get hurt." I say as I hear the police sirens getting closer. "You have to stay brave for me ok?" I say and she nods.

"But, where will I go, we have nobody." She said

I contemplate her question in my mind trying to think of where she would be safe.

"Go to grandpas house." I say cause it's the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Grandpa? He doesn't love us anymore remember." She looks with a bit of confusion in her eyes

"That's not true sweetheart he loves you very much, just go before they find you." I say in a whisper as I see the police flashlights reflect off the wall as they get closer.

"I love you mommy." She said as we hugged one last time.

" I love you too sweetheart." I say kissing her on her head, tears now coming down my face. "But you have to leave, run as fast as you can, and don't look back, ok?" I say and Amber nods as she starts to run.

"There she is!" I hear a police man yell as I watch Amber disappear into the night.

A bright light shines in my face as I'm put into hand cuffs and pulled away into the back of a police car. Tears rushing down my face as I look out the metal bar covered window.  
"I love you Amber." I whisper to myself as the police drives off.

**Present Time**  
**Ally's P.O.V**

I sit on the floor my back against the bottom of my bed, thinking of how today is the day I get let go, of how I finally get to see my baby girl again after seven months. The thought of seeing Amber brings a smile to my face.

As I sit on the floor a police officer walks into my prison cell.

"Allyson Dawson you are free to go, pack up your things and be at the main entrance in fifteen minutes." I give the police officer a small nod, and he leaves. A small smile appears on the liside of my face as realization hits me.

"I'm leaving" I whisper to myself "I'm gonna see my baby girl again!" I yell as I quickly pack the few things I have in a small duffel bag, and make my way to the main entrance as the officer instructed.

I was one of the five people letting go today and had to wait in the back of the line to get discharged.

"Dawson!?" The officer yelled

"That's me, sir." I say firmly, and crossing my arms.

Being here for seven months really helped me toughen up, mostly because if you show any sign of weakness they will beat you up and use it against you. I learned that my first week here.

"Well come over here your next" he says rolling his eyes, and motioning for me to come over.

When I went up to him all he did was tell me a bunch of unneeded information, I tried to listen but the only thing on my mind was how soon I will be able to see Amber again. When the officers finished with getting my fingerprints, full name and a lot of other crap that I don't remember or care about I was aloud one phone call. I really have no one to call so I just decided not to take the chance to call anyone.

"Allyson Marie Dawson!" The officer called and I looked up.

"Yes" I answer

"You are free to leave, follow me" That's all he said as he was leading me to the exit.

"Thanks..." Is all I said as I started to walk away.

As I was walking I heard a car start driving slowly behind me, I rolled my eyes cause it is probably the millionth taxi that came up to me asking if I needed a ride. I kept walking hoping that whoever was following would get that I wasn't interested. The car then started to drive slowly right next to me as I was walking.

I hear the window start to roll down from the car.  
"Hey Ally-gater" a voice says from the car next to me.

My heart stops and I stop walking as a realize who's voice it was, and the guy started to chuckle next to me. I slowly turn around and then see the one person I never wanted to see again.

"Elliot?" I asked still not believing my eyes.

"Did you miss me babe?" He says with a wide grin.

"What the hell are you doing here!? How did you know where I am!" I say anger now bubbling inside me.

"I was just wondering if my little Ally-gater needed a ride." He says obviously enjoying my frustration.

"Don't call me Ally-gater." I say and keep on walking. As I walk I hear his car door slam behind me and here him jogging to catch up with me, so I quicken my pace.

"Hey, I asked you a question." He says grabbing my arm

"You never asked a question you made a statement." I said trying to free myself from his firm grip on my arm. He rolled his eyes

"Stop trying to be a smartass, and answer my damn question!" Elliot says, his grip tightening

"I don't wanna ride with you!" I yell at him.

"Fine, whatever." He says finally letting go of my arm and starts to back away to his car.

"And by the way, Amber wanted to know when your coming back..." He said as he walked away to his car with a small smirk on his face.

I freeze at the mention of Ambers name and turn back around to Elliot.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled angrily at him.

"Whoa Ally calm down, let's just say I gave her a visit last week, and I told her a few things." He says with a shrug of his shoulders. I walk back over to him.

"Don't ever talk to or get close to my daughter again!" I yell in his face.

"Listen hear, she is as much my daughter as she is yours!" He yells, pushing me against his car. I try freeing myself.

"Get away from me!" I say pushing him from me "I want you to stay away from me and Amber, I thought I made that clear when we got the divorce, but I guess you have to be reminded." I say pushing him away from me and begin walking again.

* * *

After two hours of walking and jogging I finally arrived at my dad's house, I sigh remembering that me and him don't get along well.

As I approach the front porch of his house I heard him yelling at someone, and my heart jumps at the thought of him yelling at Amber. I knock on the door rapidly and ring the doorbell until I finally hear footsteps coming closer.

"Go to the room, and don't come out until I tell you too!" I hear a voice yell, which I presume is my dad's. I see my dad's angry face as he sees my face on the other side of the open door. "Where the hell have you been." Is the first thing he says to me.

"Is Amber here, and who were you yelling at?" I ask him ignoring his question

"Yes, and why did she come knocking on my door seven months ago and I am just seeing her mother for the first time now!" He said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry I've been gone, but something came up." I said

"You were in jail again weren't you?" He asked, I nodded not giving eye contact. "You can't keep living like this especially when you have a daughter think about! I'm not just gonna take in anything that comes to my doorstep anymore!" He yelled

"Yeah dad I know, I just need somewhere to stay until I can get back on track, so can I please just stay here for a little while?" I asked

"You have two weeks to find your own place and get out of mine!" He snapped leaving to go somewhere inside. I walked inside and immediately started coughing cause of the smoke.

"You started smoking again?" I asked my dad as I followed him down the hallway "I thought you quit! That's the only reason I sent Amber here because I thought you at least stopped smoking!" I yelled at him realizing the condition my daughter has been living in. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"If I remember correctly the last time I saw you, you were a smoker yourself!" He snapped back at me

"I quit for Ambers health and for mine!" I snapped back at him. He turned back around angrily and lead me to a door and opened it motioning me to go inside.

"Mommy your back!" I heard Amber scream as I walked in, and she ran over to hug me. I dropped my bag and knelt down to her level to hug her.

"Oh my god, Amber!" I said hugging her and tears coming down my face.

"Why are you crying mommy? Are you sad to see me?" Amber asked worried. I chuckled a little as a wiped my eyes

"No baby I am so happy to see you, I'm crying cause of how happy I am." I replied hugging her again.

"This is where both of you are gonna be staying, and remember Allyson you have two weeks to get out of here." My dad says interrupting Ambers and I conversation, and turns to walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you think? Please review and/or PM me. Bye ;-)**


	2. Makeover

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter it's more of a filler chapter, but anyway I hope you enjoy it.q**

**Song of the Chapter: 'For the love a Daughter' by: Demi Lovato**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of...coughing? I sit up in he bed I was in and see Amber curled up in the corner of the room sucking her thumb and coughing uncontrollably, she only usually sucks her thumb when she's sad, scared, or both. I get up and walk over to her and kneel down to her level.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask

"Mommy, why did you leave me? Do you not love me anymore?" Amber asks in between coughs.

"No. That's not it at all sweetie, I love you more then anything and I will never not love you." I tell her now realizing why she is coughing and move her away from the door.

"Then why did you leave me mommy?" She asks

"I had to take care of somethings for awhile, but I'm back now and I'm not going to leave you." I say not know how else to tell my five year old that I went to jail

"So you do love me and your not going to leave me again?"

"Yes baby. What would make you think that I didn't love you?" I ask, and Ambers face looks scared "Amber what's wrong?" I ask as I start to get worried.

"A scary man came and told me that you weren't going to come back and that you never loved me." She explains, and I feel my heart drop

"Who told you this?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders

"He kept telling me to call him daddy, and he said that he would be back to take me to his house." Amber says and I can see that she is very scared, and I realize that she is talking about Elliot.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He held my arm really tight mommy and it really hurt." She says, and I notice that she has been hold close to her the whole time.

"Can I see it?" I ask trying to hold in my many emotions, and Amber nods. I gently take her hand and look at it, I see that it has a bruise on it. "Amber, can you please get dressed while I talk to grandpa, then we can go out ok.

"Ok mommy." Amber says nodding her head, I stand up and head for the door when I walk out the door I breath in the lingering smoke as I try to find my dad. I turn the corner into the kitchen to see my dad at the table with a group of people play some sort of card game. I walk over to him and he looks up at me.

"What the hell do you want from me, aren't you suppose be looking for a job so you can get the hell out." He says and I roll my eyes

"Can I talk to you alone" I say looking at the other people that are here

"Um don't you see that I am busy?"

"Your playing a freaking card game I think you can pause for a minute" I say and he rolls his eyes and gets up from the table and we walk down the hall

"What do you want?" He asks

"I want to know why you allowed Elliot to come anywhere near my daughter while I was gone."

"Because Amber is his daughter too, and he deserves the right to see her." He says crossing his arms

"Dad that's not the point, you know that he wanted nothing to do with her when we got the divorce."

"I guess he changed his mind about her."

"Amber has a fucking bruise on her arm because of him, Elliot would not just come out of nowhere suddenly wanting to see my daughter unless he wanted something out of it and you know that's the truth. Why would you let him see her?!"

"If you didn't get yourself in jail this wouldn't have happened-"

"Dad it wasn't my fault why I went back there, you know there was nothing else I could do!"

"How did Amber know where I lived anyway?" He asks and I sigh before answering

"When the police came we weren't that far away from your house. I showed her where you live just incase." I explain. He stays quiet for a moment until saying something else.

"I have to get back to my game and you have to get a job so you can get your ass out of my house" he says turning to walk away

"You know that Amber has asthma, I would think that you would at least stop smoking since you knew that." I say glaring at him "but I guess I was wrong." I say and he turns back around

"She is alive isn't she, I think that is all that matters." He says walking away and I roll my eyes, I'm so angry at him right, and myself.

I walk back to the room where Amber is, and when I open the door I find her coughing hysterically.

"Come on Amber, you can't stay in here much longer." I say leading Amber out of the house.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Amber asks when we get outside. I think for a moment of where would be a safer place to go.

"Um mommy has to go somewhere for a couple minutes and then we can go anywhere you want, okay?" I tell her

"Okay" she replies. We keep walking until we are in front of a hair salon. I thinks a good idea to change how I look for a while I don't want anyone recognizing me while I'm here, I still have a little money saved in my bank account. When we walk inside I feel Ambers grip on my hand tighten at the sight of the people in the building, she is very shy.

"Hi can I help you with anything?" A lady with short black hair asks.

"Yes, is it possible if I can get my hair done today?"

"Um actually we can take you now if that works." I nod "Okay follow me then." I take Ambers hand and follow her to the back of the salon leading me to a chair. "Are you going to be getting your hair done too sweetie?" The lady asks Amber as she bends down to her hight. But Amber just hides behind my legs shyly. "So what would you like me to do. My name is Kristina by the way sorry I didn't mention it." Kristina says with a bright smile, she is really perky she reminds me of me when I was much younger and before Elliot.

"I would like to..." I drift off because I can't believe what I'm about to do, but knowing it's the best for Amber and I, I continue talking "I would like to- to get my hair cut and colored blonde..." I say

"Okay how short do you want it cut?"

"Um right above my shoulders... and I want to color my hair red..."

"Okie dokie." Kristina says

"I want it completely red..." I tell her still not believing what I'm about to do.

"Okay I'll be right back with everything." She says as she walks away.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Amber asks as I sit in the chair.

"Yeah baby I'm fine, why?"

"You look sad." She says. I smile and pick her up and put her on my lap

"I'm okay baby don't worry." I tell her as I play with her soft brown hair.

"Okay mommy." She says with a big smile

"Love you so much, and I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"I love you too, and it's ok" she says wrapping her tiny arms around me into a hug which I gladly return.

"Okay I'm back. What do you want to do first?" Kristina asks as she returns. I take a deep breath and one look in the mirror before I respond.

"Cut it" I say shakily.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys like I said this was more a filler chapter, but I still hope you liked it. Please review and/or PM me. I really do appreciate it.**


	3. Austin?

**A/N: Ok guys I know you probably hate me for how long it has taken for me to update this story and I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for the long wait, but it school and everything it has been pretty hard so, but here you are and I hope you like it.**

**Song of Chapter: 'Who Knew' by: Pink**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

_The two weeks are up and my dad wasn't kidding about having Amber and I out of his house, we have been out for a couple of weeks now but to be honest I'm glad we are out of there the environment wasn't best place for her anyway. I'm glad I had some money saved so I could by a small apartment for the two of us. But finding a job here is so freaking hard I managed to get a part time job at the library for minimum wage, but to be honest I don't think it should be legal for people to get paid that little. I have been everywhere looking for a job...there is only one more place I could look but I have been trying so hard to avoid going there it holds to many memories, but it's the only choices I have. I just hope I don't see anyone from my past there, I have be fortunate to not have seen many people that I know and the few that I do know probably don't recognize me with my now short red hair and new way of dressing (and probably the fact we weren't that close to begin with anyway)._

I close my songbook/diary and look up at the still sleeping Amber, which is rare Amber is usually up way before I am. She has been like my alarm clock, so I took this time to write in my book it ha been so long since I have been able to I almost forgot how much it helps me cope my thought. She has been sleeping in my room since we got here and honestly I don't mind. I quietly and slowly slip off the bed, careful not to wake her up. As I get off the bed I subconsciously lean my hand on the end of the bed, and almost immediately I felt shocks of pain shoot up my arm, almost causing me to collapse on myself but catching myself before I hit the ground.

"Crap" I mumble under my breath cradling my arm. The day I saw Elliot after I got released and he grabbed my wrist I guess he griped tight enough for it to become sprained and bruised, so now my hand feels like shit every time it comes to contact with anything. Even after being divorced he still finds a way to abuse us. I walk over to the closet and take out my black skinny jeans, white tank top, black jacket that has zippers over the pockets, and to top it off my black triangle earrings. After getting ready, I hear movement behind me and I look at Amber who has woken up and is not sitting up on the bed.

"Where are you going mommy." She says sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"We are going to the library." I tell her and Ambers face immediately lights up with excitement.

"Yay" she says jumping off the bed and grabbing the picture books she borrowed yesterday. I taught her to read when she was about to turn four, I wanted her to be ahead, it's the overachiever in me, and now she loves reading almost more then I do. "Come on mommy let's go!" I smile at her and pick I her up resting her on my hip.

"First you have to have something to eat and then change out of your pajamas." I tell her as I walk her out of the room in to our small kitchen setting her at the table. I pour some Cheerios and milk in a small bowl and give it to her. "Here you go princess"

"Are you going to eat mommy?" She asks after a few minutes, as she plays with few Cheerios just floating around in the extra milk. I shake my head at her question "You're not hungry?" Amber frowns

"No mommy isn't hungry." I say

"Okay. I'm done mommy." Amber says hopping off her chair. "Can we go to the libarry now?"

"It LIBRARY sweetie. And you still have to change-" After finishing my sentence Amber runs to her room. I smile as I pick up the bowl she was and wiped up the extra milk that escaped while she was eating.

"I'm ready!" Amber says after a couple minutes. She is wearing jeans and her pink hello kitty shirt that I took out the night before and put on her bed.

"Okay." I reply bending down to tie her shoe ladies. I don't think I have ever known a four year old that is so eager to go to the library, but I'm not complaining. I put on my black high tops, grab my water bottle, and put Ambers inhaler in my bag and go out the door.

* * *

"Hey mommy, she looks like you." Ambers says pointing to Ariel in a princess book she has been reading. I am currently putting books away on shelves in there appropriate places. "See she has red hair and you have red hair."

"And this princess looks like you because you have brown hair." I say pointing to princess Belle, making Amber smile.

"What are you still doing here Abby?" My supervisor Ms. Rosie asked coming up to us. And yes I decided that changing my look wasn't good enough, so I changed my name as well. Not legally though. I thought Abby would be easier for me to remember since it sounded similar to Ally and hopefully Amber wouldn't pay to much attention to it. Ms. Rosie is much older then me probably in her fifties, and is the person that helped me get this job, I guess she realized how much I needed it due to the fact that I am pretty young and have a daughter to take care of. But overall she was really nice and the only person I felt I could look up to and talk yo when I needed to.

"I'm just putting books away." I reply to her question.

"Honey your suppose to be out looking for another job, your shift ended fifteen minutes ago."

"I know, I know but-"

"Did you even eat lunch?" She asks, I can hear the the concern in her voice, and I shake my head. "Dear you have to eat, you can't starve yourself."

"I'll eat when I'm done." I say

"Amber you have to tell your mommy to eat okay?" Rosie says bending down to Ambers hight.

"You have to eat mommy." Amber says tugging on my jacket

"I will sweetie" I tell her

"And you are done now Abby, I'll finish putting the books away, go check out and look for that other part time job. I will help check out Ambers books." Rosie says guiding Amber to the check out desk, as I head over to the back room where I open my little locker, each employee has one so their belongings are safe, and I take out my bag and water bottle and then clock out for the day.

"Any books for you missy?" Rosie asks me as she gives Amber her books, but I shake my head

"No not this time." Since we worked in the library we were pretty much required to read a variety of books so we weren't lost when someone asked a question about a book or the author etc.

"Good luck." Rosie said as we headed for the door

"Thanks" I smiled as we left. We were headed to the mall. Since I have been here I have been to every possible place to get a job except one place, and that's where I was headed now. I've been avoiding there, but now I have no choice or I'll be living on one minimum wage job for a while.

"Please pay attention where your going" I tell Amber who is looking through the picture of her book while we are walking through the mall. We walk until I finally see Sonic Boom. I haven't been in there since I was seventeen. I take a large sip more like a gulp out of my water bottle. I do a long sigh and finally decide to walk in. As I walk in I don't see anyone at the front counter so I walk up to it.

"Um..hello is- " before I could finish someone pops up from behind the counter, making me take a step back out of surprise.

"Oh hi how can I hel-" he stops in mid-sentence and just stares at me and once I get a good look at that dirty blond hair, I understand why he is just starring.

Shit. It's Austin

* * *

**A/N: ok so I know it's not super long but I wanted to update something soon for you guys. Please review and/or PM me.**

**If you want to know what Ally's outfit looked like in this chapter just review or PM me your Instagram account and just ask, I will DM you what it looks like :).**

**Indtagram: addicted_2_r5**


	4. First day of school

**A/N:**** Sorry its been so long since I have been able to update, but i promise not to leave this story, so don't worry. Please enjoy!**

**Song of Chapter: 'Never grow up' By: Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Dez open the damn door!" I yell knocking repeatedly on Dez's front door. After knocking a couple more times he finally opens the door. "Finally, what took you so long?" I ask as I walked right in.

"I was trying to rent a monkey." He says and I turn to look at him confused.

"Why?"

"I thought a monkey could be in your next music video, duh" he explains like I was suppose to know that already.

"Dude, I'm not working with a monkey."

"Fine." He says in defeat "What's the rush anyway?" He asks seeming to have already gotten over the monkey thing.

"Do you still have that collection of pictures you've ever taken or has been ever taken of you? The pictures you kept because you thought you would need them just incase you got into scrapbooking?"

"Uh... Yeah why?"

"Great where is it?" I ask ignoring his question.

"Um... It's over there." He says pointing to a big brown box in a random corner. I go over to it and start looking through it. It doesn't take long for me to find what I was looking for. "What are you looking for?" Dez asks and I show him a picture the Dez took of Trish and Ally on the beach. "Uh Austin that picture was taken years ago, why the sudden interest?" Dez asks.

"Ally came into Sonic Boom today asking for a job." I tell him and his eyes widen in shock

"Ally just walked in after all these years and asked for a job?" I nod in response to his question.

"Yep, now I just have to get Ally to admit it."

"To admit what? Did you actually see her?"

"Yes but she came in not looking like herself I don't think she wants me to know that"s it"s her." I explain and Dez looks at me like I'm crazy, and I roll my eyes

"Dude, I'm serious she has red hair and everything."

"Red hair? Definitely not Ally. And even if she was Ally why was she here? She's been gone for four and half years." I shrug at his question, because i honestly had no idea, but if this 'Abby' really is Ally I will find out.

"Crap" I say looking at the time "Hey got to go or I'm gonna be late to the studio" I say and head out the door.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

_So I recently got a part time job at Sonic Boom, where I also found out that Austin does not just work there but owns the whole store! I didn't even know that my dad sold it, but I guess I'm glad that it's to Austin and not some random creep. I guess my biggest fear is that I don't want him to find out who I am, and that way he won't find out abou-_

"What are you doing?" Amber ask sleepily as she comes into my room from her own.

"I'm writing" I say simply as she makes her way on the bed beside me.

"A book?" She asks snuggling beside me, but I shake my head as I close my book and put my arm around her. "Then what are you writing about? What do you write in there?

"Songs" I say simply looking down at her.

"Songs? Can you play one?" I chuckle, and get out of the bed.

"Maybe later, but right now you have to get ready, it's a big day today!" I say, and see total excitement take over Amber's face. "Do you remember what makes this day so special?" I ask as I lift her off the bed.

"School!" Amber exclaims. I finally decided to sign Amber up for school even though it was September and school has already started, I decided it was better for her to start late then to wait a whole other year.

"Yep it's your first day so you don't want to be late. Come on let's get you ready." I say leading her to her room and stripping her of her pajamas and replacing them with a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. "Ok I have breakfast on the table for you so go eat." I tell Amber and she nods as she skips to the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" I here Amber yell excitedly from the kitchen, I smile knowing how much she loves them. I walk back over to my room and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt, my Pi symbol earrings, and my black high tops.

"Okay pumpkin lets go." I say to Amber who was currently reading the rest the book she got yesterday.

"Are we gonna go to the library today?" She asks and I shake my head

"No not today sweet heart your going to be at school." I see a hint of disappointment on her face but is quickly gone.

"Then can you return this for me?" She asks holding up a princess book she's had for a while.

"Sure sweetie." I say taking it. "Now come on lets go."

* * *

"...please keep an eye on her she has asthma and it can trigger at anytime, Oh yeah which reminds me here is her inhaler. If you see her starting to breath heavier then usual just give her this. The instructions are on it, and-"

"Ms. Dawson, Amber will be fine don't worry." Ambers new teacher, who's name I don't remember, says seeing that I'm nervous.

"I know, I know its just I don't want anything to happen to her." I say

"We won't let anything happen." She says and I give her a small smile and then bend down to Ambers level.

"Ok pumpkin have fun today okay?" I tell her

"Ok mommy." Amber says "are you leaving mommy?" I nod

"Yes sweetie I have to."

"No mommy please don't leave me!" She whisper yells not wanting anyone to hear her. "Please don't leave again." She whispers. This breaking me apart inside, knowing what she is referring too.

"I'm going to be back soon to pick you up, so be a brave big girl for me okay?"

"Ok mommy I will." I smile and give her a kiss on her forehead, before she walks into her new classroom. I stand back up to the teachers height.

"Please call if anything goes wrong, or if you have any question." I tell the teachers who's name I still did not know.

"I will." She responds and I smile. Before leaving I turn back around once more.

"And please don't let anyone but myself pick her up." I say thinking of Elliot.

"Will do Ms. Dawson." She says with a smile and I finally decide to leave.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too dad." I say walking through the door and into the house. I decided that since Amber and I weren't planning on moving anytime soon I would pick up some of my things from my dad that I left here years ago.

"What the hell is that sme-" before I could finish my question it was answered by my dad lighting a cigarette, and putting it in his mouth. Rolling my eyes I walk into my old room, the room Amber and I stayed I when we were here, and start going through my stuff.

"Why are you here?" My dad ask leaning against the door post with the cigarette still hanging from his lips.

"I didn't know you sold Sonic Boom." I say ignoring his question while I sort out some of my stuff.

"Answer my damn question Ally."

"I'm sorting through my old things to see what I can bring back to my apartment."

"Don't take long." He says

"Trust me I don't plan on it." I say and he leaves to who know where and I really don't care.

"You want one?" I hear my dad say after a while and I turn around to see that he got rid of the cigarette and is hold two beer bottles.

"No. I don't drink anymore remember." I say looking at him in disgust. "Why are you just standing here watching me anyway don't you have anything better to do?"

"Yeah I probably do, but I didn't want you stealing anything if I left." He says taking a gulp of his beer.

"There's nothing here to steal anyway all of your stuff is crappy anyway." I say

"I'm going to put this back in the fridge. You should learn to take a drink when it's offered, I thought I taught you better then that." He say and then leaves. Once he leaves my phone rings, it's Austin, I decide to answer it and put it on speaker since my dad wasn't around.

**Ally**/ _Austin_

**Hey Austin what's up?**

_Hey Abby I know you have only been working at Sonic Boom for a few days but I really need you help._

**Yeah what is it? **I ask hearing the dessperation in his voice.

_Something came up and I need you to handle tne store while I'm gone. I know it's a lot to ask and your shift doesn't start for a few hours but this is really important. _

**Yeah sure, I can be over in hour. **

_Thanks your a life saver. I'll see you in an hour. Bye._

**Bye Austin. **I say and then hang up and walk out of the room. I can pick my stuff later.

"Abby? Sonic Boom?" I hear my dad say behind me as I head for the door. "You changed your name, and the way you look because you don't want anyone to recognize you. Didn't you?" He slurs talking another gulp from the bottle.

"Yes. Your point?" I say crossing my arms

"Nothing, that just explains the slutty look."

"If your just keeping me here to insult me I have somewhere to go." I tell him.

"Actually I'm suppose to tell you that Elliot came here looking for you a couple days ago." He says like it no big deal, but my heart stops at the sound of his name.

"Really? What did he want?"

"He was looking for you he said he had something important to discuss with you, and was wondering where he could you find you." He explains

"Well- well what did you tell him." I ask trying to remain calm.

"Since I don't know where you live or work, well now I do, I didn't tell him anything." He says with a smirk forming on the side of his face.

"Well he's a big boy he can come find me himself. Now I have to go I'll be back to pick up my things another time." I say and then. What could that bitch Elliot want from my life now. He better not try and mess with Amber.

* * *

**A/N: Ok here is another chapter I know it took a while but I hope you like it, if you want to know when I'm going to update each chapter you can follow my Instagram I usually talk about it there.**

**If you want to see what Ally's outfits look like for each chapter just PM me you Instagram username and just tell me what chapters outfit you want to see and I will DM you a picture of it.**

**Anyway I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks! ;)**

**Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	5. The box of memories

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I have updated and I'm sorry, but I wanted to update before I went back to school so here you are please review what you think. :)**

**Song of Chapter: 'Somebody that used to know' by: Gotye**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"So how was your first day of school Am?" I ask Amber as we walk into our small apartment.

"It was fun!" She says as she sits on the floor trying to take her sneakers off.

"Really, what made it fun?" I ask, and she looks up at the ceiling as she is thinking of an answer to my question.

"Um.. I got to go to the library, but it was a different one then me and you go to." She explains.

"Did you get any new books?" I ask as I go into our small kitchen, Amber following behind me.

"No." She answers simply as she climbs onto one of the tall chairs that over looks the kitchen.

"Why not?"

"Because I already have books from the other library."

"Oh I see. But you can still get other books if you want, you know that right?" I ask

"Yeah I know mommy."

"Ok... Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" I ask starting to take things out of the fridge that I think she might like to eat.

"Are you going to eat?" she asks

"No. I'm not." I say simply.

"Then I'm not hungry either." She replies and I sigh out loudly. I haven't been eating much since we've moved into our small apartment, I guess for the fear of not having enough money, and I guess Amber has started to notice that.

"You have to eat."

"But I don't want to if you don't." She says almost as a plead for me not to have her eat. I sigh softly as I think of the only solution.

"I'll eat with you, but you _have_ to eat ok?" I say to Amber and a smile comes to her face.

"Ok mommy! Can we have pancakes?" She asks almost immediately. I look at her questionably.

"Pancakes? You had those this morning for _breakfast_. Don't you want something else?" She shakes her head in reply

"How about you choose something else to eat and I'll make pancakes tomorrow morning before you go to school?"

"Ok!" She says enthusiastically as she hops off the chair she was currently seating in and starts skipping her way to her room.

"Wait, what do you want?" I call to her before she reaches her destination. Amber stops to think.

"Cereal!" She says and disappears in her room. I laugh to myself as I think about her strange love of breakfast foods. As I begin to put the other items of food I recently took out back to there appropriate places I hear cheap excuse for a phone begin to ring, I look at the Caller I.D. but I don't recognize the number so I just let it go to voicemail. I finish putting the rest of the items away and decide not to make the cereal until Amber comes out of her room, she is probably changing out of the clothes she wore to school so I decide to do the same.

I change into black leggings and a loose blue long sleeves before heading back outside where I see Amber laying on her stomach on the floor with her lags in the air, and a piece of paper in front of her and she is drawing with a red crayon tightly in her grasp. I can't figure out what she is drawing to I lay on my stomach beside her to get a better look,putting most of my weight on my left arm because my right hand isn't totally healed yet.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask and Amber giggles not taking her eyes off the paper.

"I'm drawing." She replies simply

"What are you drawing?"

"Anything. Like you do when you write your book." She say gesturing to my songbook/diary

"Oh really?" I chuckle, she nods finally putting the crayon down and turning over to face me.

"Yep!" I see her smile fade slightly as she catches a glimpse of the thin cast from under my sleeve. "Is your hand feeling better mommy?" she asks obviously concerned, I nod in response and quickly try and change the subject.

"Come on let's go eat!"

"Mommy what's in that box?" Amber asks pointing to the medium size box I was able to bring back from my dad's house today.

"I don't know, do you want to help me go through it?" I ask and she nods immediately. I open the box to find a various supply of my old things. Amber kneels next to it looking into the box curiously. I start taking a few things out one at a time determining what I should keep or throw away. Amber soon finds some of the Barbie dolls from my childhood and starts to play with them. I take a stack of pictures out of the box and start going through it a smile coming to my face as I admire each one I suddenly freeze at the sight of the next picture a picture of Austin and I in the beginning of our Sophomore year of high school, the year I met Elliot..., and two years before my mom died. I quickly put the stack of picture down trying not think anymore of it. I look back into the box and I find a small velvet textured black box I slowly open it and find tiny pearl earrings. I gasp recognizing them instantly they are the ones my mom gave me a few weeks before she died I loved these so much I even got a second ear piercing on each ear so I would never have to take them out. I get up and go I to the bathroom and try and put them. I hoping the holes in my ears haven't closed, and luckily they haven't. I just stand in the bathroom looking at my reflection tears stinging my eyes remembering how much I cherished this small gift from my mom that I thought I had lost forever. I finally wipe my face dry and head back out to the living room where everything is sprawled out on the floor as I go back to sit my phone starts to ring with the same number as earlier this time I decide to pick it up.

**Ally**/ _?_

**Hello****?** I speak into the phone.

_Ally we need to talk._

A voice I know all to well says on the other end. I quickly get up and go into my room closing the door behind me leaving Amber playing outside.

**How the hell did you get my number!?**

I whisper yell in to the phone so Amber won't hear. I practically can hear Elliot smiling on the other end.

_Nice to talk to you to too Ally_

He says obviously enjoying my growing frustration.

**Answer the damn question Elliot. How did you get my number?**

_Your dad gave it to me when I went over to his place looking for you the other day._

That man is going to make me kill him, why would he give Elliot my number!?

_But that's not important. We need to talk_

**About?** I ask not really paying attention, I'm just counting the seconds until I can finally hang up

_Amber_

I nearly drop the phone at the sound of my daughters name coming from his mouth.

**W- What about her?**

_I need to talk to you in person, so if you- _

**No! There is no way I am going to go see you, and I am not letting you get anywhere near _MY_ daughter, so whatever your plan was this time forget about it. This conversation is over. **

I say and hang up before he could say anything else.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review what you think.**

**If you want to see what Ally's second piercing looks like I have a link to it in my Fanfic bio. **

**If you want to see what Ally's outfit looks like in this chapter or any other chapter you can PM me your Instagram account username and I will Direct message you a picture. :)**

**Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	6. Ally, I mean Abby

**A/N: Ok I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here you are please review and/PM me.**

**Song of Chapter: 'Because of you' by: Kelly Clarkson**

**_*Please read Authors Note at the end of this chapter_!***

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Abby. Abby?"

"Huh?" I answer after hearing Austin realizing he had been calling me.

"Are you okay?" He asks looking at me in a slightly concerned way

"Uh... Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I ask getting back to work.

"You looked really deep in thought just now."

"Oh. Well I'm fine." I say trying to dismiss this conversation, even though Austin was right all day I have been wondering how Amber was at school. If she was okay, did she get hurt, is she making friends, is she safe from Elliot? These kinds of questions have been circling in my head all day, and I guess Austin was starting to notice.

"I don't believe you." He says. And I'm slightly taken back by his statement.

"What?"

"Your obviously not 'fine' because you have pretty much been zoned out all day. So come on what is it?" He asks. I sigh and subconsciously roll my eyes. I know I can trust him, it's not like he's a stranger I have pretty much known him from high school. It's just he doesn't that. At least I hope he doesn't.

"Amber, my four year old started kindergarten yesterday, and I just hope she is okay." I say just leaving it at that.

"Oh that's where Amber went. I was wondering why she stopped coming with you, I liked her company." He stated making me do a small smile. "Wait she is in kindergarten, don't you have to be five going on six to be in kindergarten?" Austin asks and I nod.

"Yeah. I started teaching her how to read and count when she turned four so she is kinda ahead..."

"Oh, so she is like a four year old Einstein." He says jokingly with a goofy smirk on his face making me laugh.

"I guess you could say that." I say smiling

"She'll be fine Ally, you have nothing to worry about she'll be fine." I smile knowing that Austin is right.

"Than-" I stop myself realizing how he addressed me "It's Abby." I say plainly

"That's what I said." He says, acting like he didn't just call me Ally.

️_Shit he knows._

I think to myself before responding

"You called me Ally."

"Oh sorry. I guess I just mixed up the two names, they _️are _so similar." He says shrugging the topic off like it wasn't a big deal as he walks to another part in the store, but I know he is testing me. He is trying to find out if I really am Ally, which makes me have to work harder to make him think I'm not.  
"So... Who's this Ally?" I ask walking toward him away from the cashier counter since the store was pretty empty.

"Who?" He asks with his back turned to me.

"Ally, the name you mixed mine with."

"What makes you think I know or had known an Ally?"

"It just sounded like you did the way you addressed me. So did you?" I ask with my Arms crossed as I lean against the wall. Then he just turns around and looks at me like he is searching for an answer. And then he found it.

"No. I don't remember knowing an Ally." He says with a sigh. "Anyway your turn."

"My turn for what?" I ask raising an eyebrow with a questioning look

"Um where did you live before you moved to Miami?" He asks

"What?" I ask the question catching me off guard. "Uh.. um why the sudden interest?"

"Well you said you were new to town so I was wondering where you lived before." Austin asks shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't that big of a deal. I wonder if I should really tell him the truth about where I have been the past four years he deserves to know even if I'm not admitting to being Ally. It's not like I would give anything away.

"I lived in Orlando about two and a half hours from here." I say looking away and going to help a customer at the front counter.

"Oh, so why did you decided to move down here?" Austin asked, sitting on the check out counter. I was about to try and answer his question when I decdied to start a game with it.

"It's my turn to ask a question." I say. Making him smile

"Ok what do you want to know?"

"Um..." I tried to pick a question out of the millions that I have. "How did you get this place?" I ask gesturing to all of Sonic Boom.

"What do you mean?" He asks

"I mean your the owner/manager of your own store, and you probably just graduated college. How?" I have been wondering this ever since I got a job here.

"Oh. Well um... this place wasn't originally mine, it belonged to a friend and when he no longer wanted it, I offered to take it over." He explains. Knowing he is talking about my dad.

"Oh ok I guess that makes sense." I reply "Well the answer to your previous question is I-"

"Wait, no I have a different one." Austin says cutting me off.

"Ok, well what is it?"

He looks like he is contemplating whether to ask the question or not "What happened?" He asked. At first my mind went to a million different things to what he could be talking about, but then I saw him motion to the store bought brace around my wrist.

"Oh I um..." I quickly pull the sleeve to of my shirt and try and cover it as I try and think of something to tell him. "I uh tripped and fell."

"Are you okay?" Austin asks. I can look into him eyes and see he is asking this out of genuine concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I quickly try and change the subject by asking him another question. We then go back and forth asking random questions about each other.

I look at the time and realize that Amber will be out of school soon. "Shit" I say to myself. I quickly grab my bag and water bottle. " I have to go Amber will be out of school soon and I don't want to be late. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Okay see you tomorrow." Austin replies. I then walk out of the store and try and then start walking my way to the elementary school. Since I didn't have a car I have been walking most places now.

I was walking on some empty back road when I heard someone say my name, my real name.

"Hey Als." I turn around to see who it was and to my misfortune I see Elliot. I ignore him and continue walking the opposite way. I hear his footsteps gaining on me, but I keep walking. "I know you heard me Ally." He says grabbing me by the shoulder and turning me to face him.

"What do you want?" I ask firmly. "And why the hell do you keep following!?"

"Well that's not the greeting I was hoping for." He says with a smirk on his face.

"What do you fucking what Elliot?!" I ask again

"We need to talk." He replies

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I say starting to walk off but he pulls be back.

"Well we need- what's that?" He asks cutting himself off and looking at the water bottle I had been drinking out of during the walk, and now had in my hand.

"It's water."

"Oh really?" He says

"What-" but before I could finish I felt him push me against a wall and press his lips against mine firmly. I try and push him away and move but he is way stronger then I am. I try and separate our lips, but when I do he takes it as an opportunity to let his tongue enters my mouth, I am finally able to push him off of me when this happens "I knew it." He says backing away a few inches.

"What is your fucking problem!?" I yell, and slap him hard on the face. But he returns the favor slapping me hard enough for me to stubble backwards back against the wall.

"I knew it, you never quit drinking. Even after you left." He says looking at the clear water bottle then back at me. "You didn't think I kissed you for no reason did you?" Elliot says with a smirk plastered on his face. I just stare angerly at him with my had to my cheek that was just slapped. "Don't drink to much Ally, remember for now you are taking care of MY daughter too!" he say.

"Amber is no longer your daughter!" I yell bringing my hand to attempt another slap to his face, but before I my hand could come to contact Elliot grabs my wrist, the already injured one, and tightly hold my struggling arm away. I cringe as he tightens his grip, realizing the cheap cast around it.

"She is as much my daughter as she is yours!" He yells, releasing me with such force for me to fall to the ground landing on the same wrist.

"Never." I choke though my pain just loud enough for him to hear me. I look up at him through my eyelashes, threatening tears stinging my eyes.

"Well, I guess we will just have to continue this talk later then?" He says obviously enjoying my on growing pain. I don't say anything as I watch him walk away, once he is out of sight I then allow myself to let the tears on pain, and anger fall down my already throbbing cheek.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I hope you liked it.**

***If you want to see Ally's outfits in any of the chapters, including this one, just PM me your IG account username and I will Direct message the to you. Or if you want just comment on one of my IG pictures asking for it and if I get enough comments I will just post the pictures publicly.* **

**Please review and/or PM me. Love Ya :***

**Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	7. One gain and a lose

**A/N: Okay guys I know it has been a while since I have been able to update so I am very sorry. This chapter is a flash back chapter for you to become a little more familiar with Ally's pass. I hope you like it! **

**Song of chapter: 'Need you Know' by: Lady Antebellum**

* * *

**4 years and 8 months earlier**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm practically vomiting my guts out into the toilet when I here a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Ally we are going to be late for school!" I hear Trish say from the other side of the door, she probably came in the house through the back door that we never keep locked. I finally am able to stop throwing up and get up flushing the toilet, and brush my teeth again. I wash my face trying to make myself look like I don't feel like I just lost half my organs. "Ally I'm pretty sure you look great so can you please come out so we can go."

"I'm coming" I mumble trying to search for some type of medication to make me feel a little better. I finally come out of the bathroom feeling like I just got run over by a bus, but hoping Trish doesn't notice.

"Are you okay?" She asks obviously noticing that something is wrong. I nod my head in response not looking at her.

"Yeah everything is fine." I say "can we just go?"

"Wait no. Ally, you and I both know that everything is not okay what was going on in there?" She asks making me look at her. Once we make eye contact that's when I breakdown in tears.

"Whoa Als what's going on?" Trish asks her voice full with worry as she brings Mme over to sit down.

"I don't know what's wrong." I choke out "I'm gaining wait, eating more then usual, and I feel sick most of the day." I say tears still coming down.

"Where you throwing up in there?" Trish asks and I nod in response trying to wipe my face. She is quiet for a few seconds until she starts to speak again. "How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know about a couple weeks maybe." I say shrugging my shoulders. She suddenly stands up startling me.

"You wait here and relax. I'll be back soon." She says then walks out the door. It feels like she has been gone forever.

_Where could she have gone?_

I think to myself as walk to the kitchen to get a drink. Once I sit back down I hear the door open and see Trish.

"Where did you go?" I ask as Trish gets closer and I see a plastic bag in her hand.

"What are you doing!?" Trish asks ignoring my question and motioning to the bottle in my hand.

"What?" I ask innocently "I was thirsty and needed a drink so I got one." I explain

"So instead of getting something like water you had to do something illegal and get a beer?! Give me that." She says taking the half empty bottle from me "First of all your underage, and secondly how in the world could you drink at a time like this?"

"At a time like what?" I ask and Trish hands me the plastic bag. I look into it and find a medium sized box labeled _Pregnancy Test_ I look up at her worried. "You don't think I'm-"

"I don't know what else to think? This is the only thing I could think of that would make sense." Trish responds.

"Maybe it's just a stomach bug" I say

"That last so long? Ally what if it's not, we have to make sure." I look at her and then head into the bathroom.

After about ten minuets I finally come out of the bathroom and Trish is right there waiting for me my face emotion less.

"Well...?" She asks shakily

* * *

"You okay Ally you don't look so good." I hear Austin asks as I leave my class to head to lunch

"What do you want Moon?" I ask him annoyed by the fact he just comes up and talks to me.

"We need to talk." He says as I stop by my locker

"No we don't now can you get the hell out of my way." I say to him

"No I'm not moving until we talk." He says still blocking me

"Look Austin. I don't give a crap about what you have to say to me right now or ever, so can you just move out of my fucking way!"

"Fine whatever you'll probably just find on your own eventually. I knew it your were going to be a bitch about this anyway."

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes as I make my way to the cafeteria.

"What took you so long?" Trish asks as I sit next to her at our table.

"Sorry I got held up Austin wanted to talk to me about something." I say shrugging it off.

"What was it?"

"I don't know and I honestly don't care."

"Remind me again why you two aren't friends anymore. I mean he was like your best friend, besides me, all the way until the beginning of sophomore year, and now you two can't be in the same room together without arguing."

"This is high school Trish people change, and besides we just grew apart. How can you still be friends with him anyway?" I ask in disgust.

"Um because believe it or not Austin's not that bad of a guy, and I'm also dating his best friend."

"Oh yea I still can't believe it. Anyway speaking of dating where's Elliot?" I ask looking around taking out my phone to text and ask him.

_hey babe where r u?_

I see a text from Elliot on my phone

"I don't know. Did you tell him yet?" Trish asks.

"Tell him wha- oh..." I groan.

"Yeah. Well did you?"

"No I didn't. Thanks for reminding me..." I say sarcastically.

"Ally you have to tell him it's been three days avoiding him isn't going to make this any easier. The longer you wait the harder it'll get, you have to tell him sooner or later."

"Can I pick later?"

"No." She says, and I know she's right. "Hey I have to go I promised Dez I'd meet him in the library before lunch was over." She says standing up and giving me a hug "You have to tell him Als no matter what I'll be here for you." She says before walking off. Once she's gone I turn on my phone and see another text from Elliot pop up.

_I'm at our spot ;)_

I read. Elliot and I found this spot behind the school where no ever goes so we just claim it as "our spot" I pick up my things and head over to meet him maybe Trish is right, maybe I should stop avoiding him and just tell him.

"Hey babe." Elliot says bending down to kiss me once I get to where he is.

"Hi" I say half heartedly still thinking about what Trish said.

"You want one?" He asks as he waves a cigarette in front of me. I take it and I put it in my mouth just letting it hang there. He tries handing me the light but I don't take it. "Is everything okay?" He asks not mentioning the fact that I have been avoiding all week.

"Um yea I- I just ran into Austin on the way here that's all..." I say, and it's not technically a lie. He goes to sit down at one of the picnic tables with his back leaning against the table. I go and sit next to him leaning my head on his shoulder as he lights his cigarette. He turns to me and he just stares at me like he is studying me, and look at him back.

"Als what's wrong?" He asks obviously knowing that there is more that is bothering me.

I don't think I can tell him.

"I- I can't." I choke out removing the cigarette from my mouth, and he does the same.

"What can't you do Als? What's going on?." He asks as he cups his hands around my face bringing it to look at him. "What's wrong?" He leans in to try and give me a kiss, but before he does I turn to look away.

"I think we should take a break from each other for a while..." I say softly.

"What? Where is this coming from. Did I do something wrong?" Elliot asks bombarding with all these questions. But all I can do is shake my head still refusing to look him in the eyes. "Then can you please explain to me what's going on, because first you start avoiding me and now you are practically saying that you want to break up with me."

"I never said I wanted to break up with you... I just think we should take a break from each other"

"What else am I suppose to think when you say something like that. Als?" I can't take this anymore.

"I- I have to go-" I say standing feeling like someone just physically broke my heart. I hate seeing him like this, but I'm doing this for him.

"No, babe wait." Elliot says quickly standing up and lightly grabbing my arm and turning me around back to face him, it's taking all the strength I have not to break down in tears. He takes my face in his hands again leaning his forehead against mine. "Hey, can you please look at me." He asks softly his head still touching mine as I slowly look up at him. "What happened to our dreams for after we leave High School huh? About us moving in together, getting married and finally leaving this place? What's going to happen with that are you just going to forget everything we ever dreamed of? Please don't do this- I love you" I close my eyes tears now falling down my cheeks slowly. Seeing this Elliot wipes the oncoming tears with his thumbs, and then planting his lips on mine kissing me. I get lost in the kiss wanting to feel like this forever. Elliot slowly moves his hands down to my waist then wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him as he deepens the kiss his tongue exploring my mouth, my arms also wrapped around him. After a few more seconds I pull away from him and lay my head on his chest shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go..." I say starting to walk away the tears still coming

"Wait Als-" I hear Elliot call but stops when I get to far.

* * *

"So instead of telling him you broke up with him?" Trish asks as we sit on the couch at her house eating ice cream and watching random movies.

"I didn't technically break up with him, but I'm trying to forget about it so can we please just talk about something else." I ask

"Ok I'm sorry I can only imagine how hard that was for you, but you do know he will find out eventually."

"Trish. Please." I beg not able to get the hurt and confused look Elliot gave me out of my head.

"Ok I'm sorry I won't talk about him anymore... So have you told your dad?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"No, and I don't think I will he's never home anyway, and when he is he's super drunk." My dad took the divorce between my mom and him pretty hard so hard that he is hardly sober anymore.

"How about your mom? You have to at least tell your mom she'll know what to do." My mom and are pretty close but since the divorce we don't get to see each other as much since I stay with my dad. I would probably move in with her if she knew about my dads drinking problem, but that would have meant moving all the way to the other side of the state and leaving Trish and Elliot.

"I haven't told her, but she is suppose to be driving down for the weekend for us to hang out. I just don't know if I can tell her or how I should-"

"Hey if you want I can come with you when you tell her-" Trish says but stops suddenly when she hears her phone start ringing and she checks to see who it is.

**Trish's P.O.V **

"Um I'll be back" I tell Ally as I take my phone and walk out of the room.

**Trish**/_?_

**Hello?** I say into the phone not recognizing the number

_Trish. Is Ally there? _

**Elliot? How did you get my number?**

_That's not important right now can you just answer my question. Is she there?_ I sigh before answering

**Elliot she doesn't want to talk to you right now-**

_Can you at least tell me what is going on._ I sigh _Look Trish I know you don't like me that much, and honestly I don't know why but I know Ally and something's isn't right._

**Elliot listen to me and listen good first of all I know about you and Ally drink and smoking behind the school and all that other shit you do so if you didn't know why I dislike you now you do, because Ally would never have done any of those things if she didn't meet you. But leaving all my hate for you aside if you really do love Ally you have to be there for her because believe it or not she needs you right now no matter what she says just give her time. **

I hang up the phone without any warning and walk back to Ally. When I go back to where Ally is I find her crying on the couch.

"Als what's wrong?" I ask going to sit next to her trying to wipe the tears off her face. She then points to the TV screen.

"It's- it's just so sad you know?" She chokes out. I look at what she it watching and I see The end of Toy Story 3 on.

"But Als you've seen this movie a million times what's so different this time?" I ask giving her a weird look. What's wrong with her she was fine two seconds ago.

"It's sad be- because he is giving away his favorite toys to some stranger!" She snaps at me suddenly becoming angry.

"Whoa Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset. Why are you watching this movie if it's making you so upset then?"

"Because Elliot and I always use to watch this movie together" she says breaking into tears again she leans over to lay on my lap sobbing. It's probably a mixture of hormones plus teenage hormones, and the fact that she misses Elliot.

"Hey do you wanna go get some ice cream? You need to get you outside." I suggest and she nods her head.

"Thanks Trish I really needed this." Ally says as we walk away from the ice cream place.

"Your welcome besides I get discounts here since I work here." I tell her

"Oh cool so are you off today?"

"No. I just didn't feel like working today." I answer simply making her roll her eyes and laugh a little. She looks down at her phone which went off and her face has a mixture of excitement and worry as she reads what I assume is a text. "What is it?" I ask

"My mom is coming tomorrow instead of on Friday because she wants to spend more time with me..."

"That's great Als, and don't worry everything is going to be fine." I say knowing what she is thinking, but all she does is nod.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V **

I'm standing in front of Elliot's door hardly able to control myself as I knock on his house door repeatedly waiting for him to open it.

"Ally?" Elliot says obviously surprised to see me as he opens the door. "Oh my gosh what's wrong?!" He asks seeing how red and puffy my eyes are from crying. "Is everything okay?" He asks letting me into the house. I shake my head in response to his question and then break down in tears catching him slightly off guard.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go. This is the first place I thought of coming I just don't know what to do." I say in between sobs.

"Als what's going on what do you means you don't know what to do? Do with what?" Elliot asks pulling me into a hug.

"I should've told her not to come. That I could wait two more days." I sob into his chest

"Ally please tell me what is going on your scaring me." He pulls away from me looking me in the eyes wiping my tears away, but new ones follow.

"I didn't even get to tell her-"

"Tell who what?"

"I should've told her right away-"

"Ally please stop"

"Now I can't."

"Ally stop."

"Now what am I goin-" before I could finish Elliot interrupts me by smashing his lips on mine in a kiss holding my face still with his hands deepening the kiss.

"Ally please calm down and tell what's going on." He says after pulling away obviously trying to calm me down. I nod slightly tears still coming down, but I'm able to get words out a little more clearly.

"It's my mom. She was on her way over to meet me when she got into a really bad car accident-" I stop because I starts crying again.

"Oh my gosh Ally is she okay?" He asks, but all I can do is shake my head.

"The accident was really bad Elliot-" I say sobbing again. "By the time the ambulance was able to bring her to the hospital it was to late." I choke out balling uncontrollably.

"Oh my God Ally I'm so sorry." Elliot says in disbelief. He then picks me bridal style bringing me over to sit next to him on the couch and I rest my head on him just letting the tears flow as he is still embracing me.

"I didn't even get to tell her, and now I'll never be able to-" I say softly in between sobs not intending for Elliot to hear.

"You didn't get to tell your mom what Als?" He looks down at me confused. I don't answer just sigh "What is it? What didn't you get to tell her?" I shake my head not wanting to answer. "Ally please it's okay." He says softly as he strokes my hair.

"No it's not okay. I don't even know how I could have-" I stop myself

"How you could've what? What aren't you telling me?" I sit up from off of him and look hi straight in the eyes. "Please" He says pleadingly. I take a deep breath.

"I don't want to hurt you." I say "I don't want anything to change between us."

"What do you mean?" I take his hand first bringing it to my lips kissing it lightly before I slowly make its way down to my stomach I slide his hand under my shirt his warm fingered spreading across my stomach.

"I'm pregnant Elliot."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. Please review and/or PM me what you think.**

**Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	8. The fair

**A/N: Thank you for your patience, and your reviews on my last chapter. I might do more flashback chapters so you guys can understand something's better.**

**Song of chapter: 'Carousel' by: Melanie Martinez**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

**Present Time**

"You do know that you can take breaks right?" I hear Rosie say as she comes next to me startling me. It's been a fews weeks since the incident with Elliot and I and ever since I've kinda been on an edge.

"Hm? Oh yeah I know it's just-"

"I'm pretty sure everyone in here knows where to find everything. You can't work yourself to hard darling it's not good, and I'm pretty sure everyone in here knows where to find everything." She says sitting down next to me in a nearby chair. I'm currently managing the costumer service area.

"Yeah I know. It's just I'm not here for a very longtime and I don't want to waste any of it" I reply looking at the few people in the library, and then back at her.

"I need my little helper back she could could always help me with you." Rosie says referring to Amber, and I stifle a small smile. "How is she with school and all?"

"She's good." I reply simply "I think she likes it, but it's kinda of hard to tell she doesn't talk about school much when she's home. I guess it's just hard not having her with me all the time. I'm constantly worrying if she's okay, or thinking of things like if there is a mean kid messing with her, did I pack enough for her to or anything at all, is she understanding her school work, or if she's even making friends?"

"As a mom your supposed to worry about those things just know that Amber is fine, and you shouldn't stress yourself out okay?" I nod knowing that she is right. "Now go and take a break before your shift is over and you have to go to your other job." She says. I get up and go outside for some fresh air. If this were any other place I probably wouldn't go outside because people would take smoke breaks, and I can't take any chances it's hard enough to try and break smoking once I couldn't put myself in a place where I can get right back into it. That's one of the reasons why I like working here, because they don't allow smoking because of all the children that come here.

"I should've known you would work here." I here Elliot say from behind me once I'm outside.

"What do want Elliot, come to kiss me again?" I ask as I turn around to face him

"You would like that wouldn't you?" He asks smirking, but I just roll my eyes.

"Well I don't need a ride home, and I'm not intoxicated so what do you want with me this time?"

"Here." He says as he hands me an envelope "I suggest you open it when you get home though." He says his smirk.

"And why should I listen to you?"

"It's just a suggestion, damit you've always been stubborn. look open it now if you want I honestly don't give a shit when you open the damn envelope." With that he just walks away leaving.

* * *

"Hey Austin I-" I start to ask, but stop myself mid-way down the stairs when I see that he is with a costumer. She looks like a teenage, and she is grinning from ear to ear. "What was that about?" I ask raising an eyebrow as I walk over to the counter.

"What was what about?" He asks looking down as he does something with the cash register.

"That teenager she looked like she just won the lottery she was so happy. What did you say to her?" I ask

"Nothing really I was just making conversation." He says shrugging his shoulders like it's no big deal.

"Well whatever you said it made her day."

"I do have that effect on people." He says grinning, I just smile and roll my eyes playfully.

"Sure you do Austin." I start to head back up the stairs when Austin calls me back.

"Hey Abby?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tonight, you and Amber."

"Tonight?" I repeat his question catching me off guard.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I know you two are new to town and I want to show you around."

"I don't know Austin-"

"Trust me it'll be fun." He says.

"Fine." I say knowing that no matter what I said he will just keep on asking.

"Great! I'll pick the both of you up at seven." He says smiling, signally the end of the discussion.

* * *

"Where are we going mommy?" Amber ask as I comb her hair now light brown hair into a braid. Her hair color usually lightens when she's out in the sun a lot, and now it looks light brown almost blonde.

"I don't know sweetie." I say as I finish.

"Is it a surprise for the both of us?" She asks as she climbs onto my lap.

"Yep" I say and kiss her on the cheek making her laugh. "Ok I'll be back I just have to get my bag from the room okay?" I say and she nod coming off my lap. I walk into the room about to grab my when I see the envelope that Elliot gave me earlier, I decide that I should just open it now. I gently rip it open and taking the paper out and read through it. As I read the paper I stop at one line that tells me exactly what this is all about. _"...requesting full custody" _I stop, my heart beating faster as I try to sink in what I just read, and then I read on.

_Elliot wants full custody of Amber_.

At that moment I hear the doorbell ring, and Amber running toward the door.

"Austin!" She yells running out to him once I open the door.

"Hey there princess!" He says picking her up and throwing her up in the air and then catching her making her laugh before he puts her back on the ground. Amber always loved being able to hang out with Austin at the store before she started going to school. "Hi Abby you look nice." Austin says

"Thank you." I say, I'm not wearing anything special just a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve top.

"Come on let's go." Amber says as she tugs on Austin's sleeve.

"Shall we?" Austin asks looking at me smiling.

"I guess we shall" I reply.

"Ladies first." He says gesturing in front of him.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do first?" Austin asks the both of us as we go through the entrance of the fair that comes to town once a year. Austin and I use to come here every year it wasn't until I started seeing Elliot that I stopped going with him, or going at all.

Amber taps on Austin shyly trying to get his attention. He then beds down to her level and she whispers something into his ear pointing in the direction of the carousel.

"Sure thing princess, to the horses we go!" Austin says standing back up. "She wants to go on the carousel." Austin says to me probably just incase I didn't already understand.

"Alrighty lets go!" I say as cheery as possible, but I'm still thinking of the letter.

"Yay!" Amber says. It's her first time at a fair so she's pretty excited. We have been on a couple of rides. I'm not going to lie I'm having a really good time.

"So, is you hair naturally red, or did you dye it?" Austin asks me catching me a little off guard. The both of us are sitting on a nearby bench as Amber is in the bouncy house. I look at him confused.

"What I'm just trying to make conversation. You haven't said much since we've gotten here." He explains

"I'm a natural red head." I lie

"Huh." He says simply

"What?" I ask turning to face him more.

"I was just wondering where Amber got her blonde hair from." How did he know that her hair was blonde it's light brown right now.

"Blonde?" I ask

"Yeah. It was a darker brown when you guys first came here, but now since being in the sun it's getting lighter. The same thing happens to me, soon it'll be completely blonde unless you keep her indoors." He explains simply.

"Wow." I say

"Hey what can I say I know hair."

"So what do your parents do?" I ask changing the subject, and wanting to indirectly know if they still owned their store.

"Wow already asking about my parents."

"I just wanted to know if owning a business runs in the family or-"

"Hey Al- Abby I was just joking, it was just a joke." he says, and I just look at him trying not to smile. "It's okay to smile you know." I just look down at the floor. "They own a mattress store in the mall." He says answering my question. "Hey, is everything okay?" He asks lifting my head gently so I am looking at him again. I just nod my head. "No it's not. What's wrong, you can tell me."

_No I can't _

I just look in his searching eyes. I contemplate telling him everything. That I'm Ally, and Elliott, and why I left, and that there is a chance that I might loose Amber, but I just can't it's to risky.

"You can trust me." He says. I know that he know I'm Ally, but I can't admit it, because then I will have to tell him everything, and I can't. "Please." He pleads

"Let's go get Amber." I say standing up, and walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it, and as you can see Austin really wants Ally to stop being so guarded and just to just trust him and Ally is going through a lot with Elloit. Please review and/or PM me. **

**Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	9. My poor baby

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait but here you go. Please review, and I hope you like it.**

**Song of Chapter: 'Lightweight' by: Demi Lovato**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"I didn't think you would show up."

"And you get full custody? I don't think so." I say as I'm walking into the courthouse.

"Hm, well come on we're in here" Elliot says leading me into a room that looks like a conference room.

"Oh she showed up. Babe you said she wouldn't." Some brunette who died it blonde says. She looks like some snobby rich kid who could pass as a stripper.

"Who hell are you? Who the hell is she?" I ask Elliot

"Excuse me how do you know I'm not the lawyer?" She says standing up from her seat and walking over to us in what I guess she thinks is professional looking clothes.

"Because I'm pretty sure lawyers don't call their employees 'babe' and doesn't dress like that." I say gesturing to all of her. "Now please tell me who this is." I say back to Elliot

"Um hello I'm right here you can ask me." She says crossing her arms.

"I didn't come here to see you I came here to see him, so if you could just keep your mouth shut I would appreciate it." I say giving her a fake smile. She seems offended, but I could honestly care less.

"Hey don't talk to my fiancé like that?" Elliot says.

"Your what!?" I practically scream from shock.

"Ally meet Emily, my fiancé" he says.

"Are you an idiot?" I ask

"No I'm-" Elliot starts but I raise my hand up to stop him

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to her this time." I say turning to Emily

"No I am not!" She says offended

"Well you seem like one, because who in their right mind would marry someone who got married legally at seventeen, had a kid at eighteen, and only a year ago got a divorce, and not to mention the fact that your in a courthouse waiting to see a lawyer on how to get custody a child that is not yours." I say keeping her speechless just the way I like it.

"Well I can definitely see why he left you. What did you even see in her anyway she's obnoxious." Emily says to Elliot.

_I'm obnoxious?!_

"First of all he didn't leave me I left him. You should probably get your facts straight before you try and bad mouth people."

_Bitch_

"Hi everyone I'm sorry I'm a little late." A guy who I assume is the lawyer says as he walks into the room. "My name is Jake. Well let's get this started shall we? First we are going to try and figure this out in here so we won't have to go to the courtroom." Jake explains as we all stop talking and sit down. "So Elliot I understand that you and Emily, your fiancé, are requesting full custody of you and Ally's daughter?" He asks, but they just both nod. "And Ally I also understand that you are currently in full of your daughter Amber, am I right?" He asks as he looks through his papers.

"Yes." I respond

"Alrighty. So Elliot why all of a sudden are you requesting to have Amber back when it clearly states that when signing the divorce papers you agreed that Ally could have full custody?"

"I will admit that I was not in a good place when Ally decided to leave me. I easily let her and Amber walk out without a fight, but since meeting Emily she helped me to get back on my feet. When I decided to get married to Emily I had realized that Amber was not living in the right environment, and now that I am able to take care of her I might have a chance to get her back." Elliot explains with a bunch of lies. Elliot was always able to take care of Amber since coming from a rich family and all.

"And are you okay with this?" Jake asks to Emily

"Yes I am. I love children and Elliot and I have talked long and hard about this."

"I do see her that both you and Ally got put in jail?" He asks Elliot. I hear Emily gasp obviously not knowing this.

"Yes."

"What for?"

"We were in high school, and we got caught stealing a few things nothing serious." Elliot replies shrugging his shoulders.

"Going to jail is very serious Elliot especially if it gets on your permanent record which it did, so what makes you think you can take care of a four year old?"

"For starters since that one time I have never returned to jail." He responds gearing the conversation to me.

"That is a point, so Ally I also understand that you went to jail again not to long ago for buying and selling illegal drugs?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I needed the money so could take care of Amber." I respond

"Did you ever use them?"

"No. That's why they didn't keep in there for longer." I explain simply.

"Huh I see. Well I have gotten through enough questions for today, so I'll see you guys again in a few days." Jake says standing up. That seemed shorter then I thought it would be. "Until next time." He says as he leaves the room. I'm about to follow him out as well.

"Where are you going so fast?" Elliot asks

"I have to go pick up Amber." I tell him leaving him and that potential stripper behind, but I look back and see that Elliot is behind me, and I take it as an opportunity to actually talk to him without Emily tagging along. "What's the real reason you want her? You never even took care of her when we were still together."

"It's the same reason I told Jake in there." He says simply

"That's bullshit Elliot and you know it. You were just a capable as I was when you signed those papers and when I left. You had a chance to keep us but you didn't, and why can't you and blondie just have a kid since you two are getting married?"

"We both can't take care of babies we would probably loose our minds." He says and I just roll my eyes.

"It's probably going to happen anyway."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Oh come on look where we are. In a courthouse fighting for custody for the kid that we had in high school. Your still that irresponsible seventeen year old. Look I have one more question."

"What is it?" He asks crossing his arms.

"Is she the girl you were cheating on me with?" I asks seriously. The question catching him off guard. He probably didn't know that I knew.

"Why does it matter?" He asks

"I just want to know Elliot. If you tell me or not I'm still using it against you in there." I say gesturing to the room.

"Yes. We started seeing each other officially after you left."

"Bye I gotta go." I says, but as I turn to walk away Elliot slips something into my hand. I turn back around and I open my hand to look what he put in it, and I see a small box of cigarettes not more then three or four in there.

"Are you insane!" I whisper yell at him. "What would make you think it's okay to bring this in here of all places!? Besides you know I don't do this anymore."

"Oh come on Als you've been off of it for long enough I think you can handle it and besides you don't expect me to believe that you didn't use those drugs you were selling do you?"

"Fuck you." I say before stuffing the pack of cigarettes in my pockets planning on throwing it away, and walk away.

* * *

"My ex's aunt has blonde hair." I say to Austin, and he just looks up at me weird.

"Um...? Congratulations?" He says obviously confused.

"Your question about where Amber got her blonde hair from I never got to answered it." I say smiling.

"Oh."

"Thanks again by the way Amber had a great time."

"And what about you, did you have a good time?" He asks looking at me.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time thank you." I say, and he just smiles. I head upstairs to the break room to get another box to empty. Once I get in the room I hear my phone start to ring when I pick it up I see that it is Amber's teacher.

_Ally_/ **the teacher**

_Hello...?_ I answer slowly

**Hi is this Ms. Dawson, Amber's mom?** She asks speedily making me start to worry

_Yes is everything okay?_

**No it's Amber. She's headed to the hospital. **My heart stops

_I'm on my way._ I say hanging up and rushing down the stairs.

"I have to go." I say to Austin as I rush past him.

"Whoa Abby what's wrong is everything okay?" He says holding my hand stopping me from going any further.

"I just have to go Austin so please..." I say my mind everywhere at once.

"Abby please tell me what's going on." He says looking really worried

"It's Amber she's in the hospital." I say my heart racing at the sound of me saying it out loud.

"I'll give you a ride." He says we both just leave the store.

"Do you know what happened?" Austin asks looking over at my from the drivers seat. All I so is shake my head, because all I can do is hope that Amber's okay.

"Breath Abby." Austin tells me. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. "She's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" I ask looking over at him.

"Because she's strong." He says as we park in the hospital parking lot, and I rush out Austin following behind.

"What happened? Where is she!?" I ask Ambers teacher after seeing once I entered the building.

"She was playing outside for recess, and all of a sudden she fell and was having a really hard time breathing, and started coughing and wheezing so I tried her inhaler, but it didn't work so we called the ambulance. We think there was someone smoking or something on the other side of the street and she took in the smoke. The nurses took her in to check her out." The lady explains to Austin and I

"Oh my God." I say and go over to the lady at the front desk. "Hi I'm the mom of Amber the four year old that just came in can I please go in and see her."

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed in to see her right now. They have decided to hospitalize her, because she is in a severe state." The lady at the front desk says calmly.

"What do you mean I can't see my own child!? I need to see her!"

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do."

"Well find something that you can do!" I yell at her.

"Abby come on." Austin says gently guiding me away from the desk.

"No Austin I need to know if my baby girl's okay!" I say walking toward the door that see nurses going in and out of. "I need to see her."

"No Abby wait." Austin says pulling me back by the waist

"No. Let me go Austin!" I say as I fight against his hold until I finally give up and he pulls me into a hug my head just resting on his chest his arms wrapped around me as I try to keep back my tears.

"I'm sorry." I hear the teacher say.

"Thanks" Austin says to her still holding me. "Hey it's going to be okay. She's going to be okay." Austin says softly after I assume the lady has left, and he just strokes my hair down softly with his hand. My head is still buried into his chest, my hair hiding my face when I get to overwhelmed and I can't hold back the tears anymore and I start to sob softly in Austin's arms.

"It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine." Austin says to me softly.

_I just hope he's right._

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Please please review it really helps me want to update faster, and thank you to those of you who consistently reading and reviewing my story.**

***Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	10. Please don't let me do this

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, and thank you for your patience I hope all of you had a good New Years!**

**Song of Chapter: 'Warrior' by: Demi Lovato**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I say to Austin as we are still in the waiting room waiting to see Amber. "I'm usually able to keep myself together but this time I just..." I trail off looking into the distance not at any particular thing.

"You don't have to apologize Abby." Austin says, and I just smile. We've been waiting for about 45 mins, and all we know is that she had an asthma flare- up, but we don't know the details.

"Hey I'm going to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat do you want anything?" Austin ask standing up from his seat.

"No thanks I'm good." I say simply, but he just looks at me "what?"

"You have to be hungry." I just shake my head in response. "You can't just not eat anything. When did you eat last?" He asks genuinely.

_Around 24 hours ago_

"I'm fine Austin. Really" I say not answering his question

"Ok" he says and then walks away. Once he's gone I just sit and wait since there's nothing else I can do.

"Are you Ally Dawson, Ambers mom?" I instantly look up and see a nurse approaching me.

"Yes. Is everything okay? Is Amber okay?" I ask my voice wavering a little. The nurse takes a deep breath before talking.

"She will be okay. It was a close call though if she got here any later I don't know if we could be so lucky." She says, and I take a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"What happened?" I ask

"While she was playing at school the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs while running caused her to have an asthma flare- up as we told you earlier. Another thing that could've contributed to this are the fumes in the air around he at the time." The nurse explains.

"What kind of fumes?" I ask

"It is our understanding that Ambers teacher saw a guy smoking off of but close enough to school grounds that the was able to reach her, and with Amber being so young and having asthma as this young age her lungs aren't strong enough for them to be able not to react in the way they did." She says as she finished explaining I nod trying to take it all in.

"Can- can I see her?" I ask. The nurse nods slowly.

"Follow me." She says leading the way. "I must warn you that we have Amber under some medication that causes her to go into a deep sleep, so she is not fully aware of her surroundings at the moment. We also have an IV in her and she has an oxygen mask on to help her breath. So you won't be to alarmed you see her." She explains. I nod, and take out my phone to text Austin we I am an to meet me there when he's done. "Well here we are." I look at the door, an then at the nurse seeing on her name tag that her name is Amy. I smile at her as she opens the door motioning for me to enter. Once I do my heart drops when I see my little girls small figure surrounded with so many medical machines it's overwhelming. I slowly walk up to her seeing the IV and oxygen mask that Amy mentioned before coming in. I gently stroke Ambers hair, as I try and take it all in she's wearing a light pick hospital gown and feel I see that her hands are cold and have a hint of blue to them. I look over to Amy.

"Why are her hands blue?" I ask her

"From lack of oxygen." She says simply "Her lips also have a hint if blue in it as well" she says lifting the mask off of Ambers face slightly so I can see. "Her normal skin color should be slowly reappearing not that she has oxygen getting into her blood stream." Amy explains. "Well I should leave you two alone. I'll be right outside if you need me for anything ok?" I turn to her.

"Thank you for everything" I say and she does a small smile and exits the room.

_The nurse said she'll be fine. Everything is going to be okay. Ambers here and she's fine._

I say this over and over again in my head trying to get myself to calm down. I'm not sure for how long because the next thing I know Austin is walking in with a plastic bag and I drink in one hand and a teddy bear in the next.

"Sorry I took so long I got lost on the way here. This hospital is huge." He says walking over where I am sitting. "Here you you go." He says handing me the styrofoam cup with a straw sticking out of the top. I look up at him.

"I said I didn't want anything Austin." I say talking it from him.

"No you said you didn't want anything to eat. You didn't say you didn't want anything to drink." He say setting the bag that was in his hand on the chair next to me.

"I'm fine Austin really." I say

"No. I'm not gonna let yourself starve now drink it." He says.

"What is it?" I ask stalling

"A smoothie." He says simply "now go on" I sigh and take a small sip out of the cup. Satisfied Austin turns around to look at Amber placing the teddy bear he and placing is beside her.

Meanwhile I'm struggling to swallow the small sip I just took. It tastes somewhat foreign in my mouth. I don't know why I guess I'm not use to it. I try and take a few more sips, buts it's not working out for me so I just put the cup down.

"She's so cold." Austin says softly.

"Yeah lack of oxygen. It causes her body temperature to drop and turn her skin slightly blue." He nods in understanding.

"Will she be okay?" He asks coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah. She'll be okay..." I answer looking over at Amber from where I'm sitting. I know Austin is looking at me probably worrying if I'm okay.

"Will you be okay?" Austin asks. My breathing hitches after he asks me. I look over at him just to see that he's already looking back. He's searching my eyes for something, and I can take a pretty go guess as to what. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay." I say leaning back in my chair even though I'm terrified.

"You sure?" I nod slowly. We sit in silence for a while until the ringing coming from Austin's phone breaks it. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID. "I'll be back I have to take this." He says as he walks out the door. He left the door a little bit opened so I can hear his side of the conversation.

"Shit I totally forgot. I'm so sorry." He says. "I'm not going to be able to make it."

"I know, but I'm gonna have to come next time."

"I'm... at the hospital."

"No! No I'm fine."

"Hey just tell Dez that I'm not going to be able to make it, and that we'll have to reschedule or something."

"No you don't have to come over. Trust me I'm fine, I'll explain everything to you later."

"Look I have to go."

"I promise. Bye" I hear him hang up the phone, and walk back in.

"Look if you have to be somewhere you can you leave I'll be fine." I tell Austin as he enters the room.

"No I'm staying. It's fine really." He says.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Abby." He says putting a friendly arm around me making me smile.

LINEBREAK

After two days of being in the hospital Amber is back to her normal self, and we are finally back home. I decided to take the day off and let Amber stay home from school today even though the nurses said that she was good to go back I just didn't feel right about it.

Amber and I are currently watching Disney movies while eating pickles. It's the only thing I could think of to keep her calm. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Once I take it out I see that it's a text from Austin.

(**Austin**/ _Ally_)

**How's she doing?**

_She's fine. We're watching Tarzan._

**I LOVE THAT MOVIE I** can't help but laugh at his response

_Oh really?_

**Yes it's one of my favorites. I can't believe you would watch it without me :( **I smile at how childish he's being

_I'm sorry I didn't know lol_

**I forgive you this time. Well g2g say hi to** **Amber for me!**

_I will_ I reply and then put down my phone.

"Austin says hi" I say to Amber at his requests. She automatically sits up with a smile on her face.

"When are we going to see him again?" She asks holding the teddy bear he got her while in the hospital. It's amazing how excited she gets when he becomes apart of a conversation.

"I don't know sweetie, maybe soon." I say as we both go back to paying attention to the movie.

LINEBREAK

"Tell me again. Why did you decided to get a divorce with Elliot?" Jake asks me. It's only me and him this time, but I think Elliot is outside with Emily. He's been talking to is individually and now it's my turn.

"He was constantly coming home late and drunk, he wouldn't help with anything that had to do with Amber, he was cheating on me with Emily, and he's abusive..." I trail off looking down at the table.

"Abusive how? Was he verbally, physically, sexually, or emotionally abusing you?" He asks as he takes notes on his notepad. I take a deep breath before answering him.

_I really don't want to talk about this_

"Physically." I choke out barely loud enough to hear, but he does.

"Physical and sexual abuse can usually go hand in hand was he abusing you in more ways then one?" He asks, but I just swallow hard, and keep quiet. He takes my silence as the answer he needs and continues. "Do you have any proof any evidence?"

"Like?"

"Videos, text messages, pictures with dates on them? Anything that has a specific date on it?" Anything that shows physical harm?" I think about it, but then shake my head.

"No" I say looking up at him, but he just nods his head as he continues to write more notes.

"How were you able to get him to sign the divorce papers? Don't worry whatever you say won't change anything regarding the divorce." He says reassuringly.

"Long story short I finally had enough of him. I knew that he would come home drunk and if I got on his good side I could get him to do anything. So I got the papers he needed to sign earlier that day and planned out what I was going to do-"

"What _did _you do?" Jake asks interrupting me. I take a deep breath. "I know this is hard but I need to know."

"I knew the only way to somewhat get him in a good mood was if I drank with him. So before he got home I put Amber to sleep and got out a couple wine bottles and wine glasses. When he finally got home that night it was around 12, and he was drunk like I had expected him to be." As I explain I can't help but think back on that night.

_"Hey babe did you miss me?" Elliot slurs as he grabs my face forcing me to kiss him. I can taste and smell the alcohol on him. After he releases me I put on my most convincing fake smile._

_"Of course I did. My life is hell without you here." I lie, but he seems to believe me._

_"Where is Amber?" He asks distastefully._

_"She's asleep I wanted us to be alone tonight. I miss you." I lie again but make it seem as truthful as possible._

_"Hmm I missed you too." He says licking his lips and looking me up and down. He then grabbed me by waist pulling me in to kiss him. He pushed me against the wall as he entered his tongue into my mouth forcefully. There is no way for me to escape him right now. He slowly starts to rub up and down my leg still kissing me forcefully. I finally find enough strength to push him off of me, but when I look at him he looks upset._

_"Not yet babe. Let's have a drink first?" I say more like a question, but he nods and I lead him to the dining room as I poor each of us a glass. I know that after his third glass I will be able to have home sign the papers. "Hey babe?" I ask, softly stroking his hands_

_"Hm?"_

_"Can you do something for me?"_

_"Mhm anything" he slurs. I then put the papers in front of him with a pen. I know he is completely out of it so he won't even question what the paper is for._

_"Sign it please?" I say as sweetly as possible. He looks up at me and smiles as he signs the paper. "Thanks babe." I say putting them away._

_"Anything for you." He says leaning in to kiss me but I stop him by handing him another drink. It doesn't take long for Elliot to pass out on the couch after having south to drink. Once I know he's out cold I grab the bag I had already packed, money, Amber, the divorce papers, and I leave._

"Ally? You were saying?" Jake says brining me out of the horrible memory. I finish explaining to him what happened saving from much of the details.

"So you tricked him?" He says after I finish.

"You could say that." I say

"Well thanks for your time Ally. I'll have both you and Elliot back here within the next couple of days and we can talk some more." He says, and I take that as my cue to leave. When I get out of the room and walk outside Elliot is already meeting me there.

"Have you used my present yet?" He asks following me.

"Please leave me alone." I say trying to get over what was talked about in the room.

"You know it's not nice not to use a gift that is given to you, and I know you want to." He says. I clench my teeth and keep walking. He's quiet for a few secs and then I hear the click of his lighter I know he's lighting a cigarette. "Oh come on Als what's the worst that could happen. I think you've taken a long enough break from it you deserve this." He says blowing the smoke in my face.

"Please stop!" I say firmly walking a little bit faster. He then takes my hand and turns me around slowly to face him lightly leaning me against a wall.

"It's not like you can get hooked again after one time." He says. I can't seem to be able to move. "Here you go." Elliot says taking his cigarette out if his own mouth and putting it in my hand, and he slowly brings my hand up to my mouth.

"No! Stop please." I beg. I try letting go but he won't let me. "Just leave me alone!" I say turning my face away from him.

"Come on Als. Just you and me like old times. We can escape for a little." He says making it lightly rub against my closed lips. He then puts it back to his mouth, but then lights another one. "Here this one is for you." Putting in my hand and raising it to my mouth once again.

_Please stop_

I beg silently.

"Just you and me Als. Just like old times." He says then blows smoking into my face. He then removes his cigarette tossing it to the floor and then kisses me making my mouth open just wide enough for him to pull away and slip the cigarette in my mouth. "Breath in Ally. You know you want to." Having no other choice I do what I'm told knowing he won't let me go if I don't. "See now was that so bad?"

**LINEBREAK **

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Please review I love reading you comments!**


	11. Finally cracked

**A/N: Okay so for those of you who are reading my other story Forgotten Love I want to apologize for the extremely long wait I have had writers block, but I promise to update as soon as possible. Anyway thanks for the reiviews on the last chapter, I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review.**

**Song of chapter: 'You can come to me' By: Ross Lynch**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Mommy are you okay?" Amber asks as I walk her to school.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Your hand is shaking." She says looking down at my hand that's holding hers.

"Oh. Well yeah I'm fine." I say as we arrive at her school. "Hey, have a good day today okay, and please keep the running to a minimum." I tell her before letting her go inside.

"Okay mommy." Amber says. I give her a kiss on the cheek and let her go. Once she's out of sight I head to the nearest bus stop and decide to head over to my dad's place to go pick up more of my stuff before having to go to Sonic Boom.

During the bus ride I feel myself getting really fidgety. I feel my chest tighten a little, and my stomach feels empty, and I get a headache. I try taking deep breaths during the ride, nothing seems to help. When I finally get to my dad's place I knock rapidly on the door waiting for him to answer.

"Jeez what do you want?" He asks when he sees it's me.

"I ju- just need to get a few m- more things and then I'll leave." I stutter sounding more irritable then usually.

"You okay?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine, not like you care." I tell him my hands still shaking. I then remember something and start searching frantically through all my pockets. "Can I borrow your lighter?" I ask finally finding what I was looking for, my dad hands me his lighter out of his pocket and hands it to me. I then put the cigarette that Elliot gave me and put it in my mouth and light it, and almost immediately my hands stop shaking, my headache is gone, and the tightness in my chest goes away and so does the empty feeling in my stomach.

"So you finally cracked? Hm." My dad says looking at me before lighting his own. I just ignore him as my body just starts to go back to feeling normal.

"This is just a one time thing." I say and head over to my old room to get more of my things. "Why did you get rid of Sonic Boom anyway?" I ask my dad knowing that he's just down the hall and trying to change the lingering subject.

"Getting the store was your moms idea. She always loved music so when she passed away it reminded me to much of her. The only reason I kept for so long after that was because of you, but when you finally left there was no point in keeping it anymore." He explains

"So how did Austin get it?" I asks through the cigarette.

"He saw the for sale sign on the window and offered to pay the full price so he could have it."

"How did he afford it?"

"He hasn't told you?" My dad asks looking a little surprised.

"Told me what?"

"Eh I'll leave that for Austin to tell" he says shrugging it off.

"Okay... Well what were his reasons for wanting Sonic Boom anyway?"

"Why so many question?"

"I just want to know is that a crime?" I ask. He shrugs and continues.

"Believe it or not Ally, you and Austin have some pretty good memories in that store. He couldn't bare the thought of someone else owning it and turning it into something else. To put it simply he did it for you." He says catching me a little off guard. "Austin knew you would come back to Miami eventually, and that when you did and saw that Sonic Boom was gone you would be devastated." He pauses in thought before continuing. "He loved you ya know." He says

"Sure he did. Did he tell you that?" I ask

"He didn't have to."

"Well I find that hard to believe I was nothing but a bitch to him in high school." I say, but my dad just shrugs his shoulders. This is probably the longest I've talked to my dad without us getting in an argument.

"Hey when are you gonna take your car out of the garage?" Hey asks.

"My what?" I ask holding the cigarette in my hand.

"Your car. It's just been sitting in the garage since you left and I'm getting tired of looking at it."

"Are fucking kidding me?! This whole time you had my car and you didn't tell me, knowing I didn't have one!" I say practically yelling

"So are you gonna take it or not?" He asks ignoring what I just said, and just holding the car keys in his hand.

"Ugh oh my gosh you are freaking impossible." I take the keys and start packing my car with the rest of my stuff.

* * *

After dropping the rest of my stuff off at my place, and changing my clothes because I didn't want to risk smelling like smoke I make my way over to Sonic Boom. I cannot believe my dad didn't tell me he still had my car and wasn't planning on using it. He was just going to let it sit there in the garage.

I decide to turn on the radio just because, and when I turn it on it's in the middle of a song it's actual pretty good from what I heard.

"And that was as you all know Austin Moon." The radio host says at the end of the song.

_Wait what?!️ _  
I think to myself after hearing the radio host. Before I can think any further into what I just heard I pull up into the mall parking lot and go into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Abby!" Austin says as I walk in. "What's up?" He asks. I just shrug my shoulders

"Nothing really..." I say before speaking again "I have a question."

"Okay..."

"How did you afford this place?" I ask my question catching him slightly off guard. I can see he's trying to figure out how to answer.

"Well-"

"Austin!" I hear someone call from behind me and I see Austin's eyes widen slightly as he looks from me to the person behind me before smiling. I turn around to see who it is.

"Kira! What are you doing here?" He asks as he goes over to hug here. Kira went to high school with Austin and I, but I didn't really know her that well.

"Well I was on my break and I wanted to come see you. I realized I haven't been by the store in a while." Kira explains.

"Oh. Kira this is Abby, and Abby this is Kira, my girlfriend..." Austin says awkwardly as he introducing us.

_He has a girlfriend? Since when?_

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you. Austin's told me a lot about you." Kira say to me

"It's nice to meet you too." I say, and then looking at Austin and then back at Kira before walking away to do something else leaving Austin and Kira alone.

"Your still coming tonight right?" I hear Kira ask

"Of course I'm coming. Besides I don't really have a choice." Austin responds

"Great I can't wait! Hey you should invite Abby." I hear Kira say a little quieter. I don't hear Austin's response but I don't think Kira waits for one. "Hey Abby you should come!" She says to me

"Where?" I ask

"Well every year there is this sunset concert on the beach, and a lot of performers come and sing every year and this year Austin is going to be one of them!" She says a smile stretched across her face.

"Austin I didn't know you sang." I say acting surprised looking over at him.

"You haven't told her!?" Kira asks looking up at him.

"I guess it just never came up." Austin says shrugging his shoulders. Kira just glares up at him before turning back to me.

"Well Abby believe or not you've kinda been working for one of the biggest singers in the country, and soon to be the world." Kira explains obviously proud. I look shocked over at Austin. "How did you not know?"

"I'm kinda out of date with the world I guess." I say still looking at Austin who is looking everywhere but at me.

"Well if you come tonight you can hear him he's actually not that bad." She says shrugging her shoulders, and Austin instantly looks over at her.

"Not that bad?!" He asks. She smiles before continuing

"He's great. I really hope you can come Abby." Kira says "Well I have to go my break is almost over."

"Bye. it was nice meeting you." I say

"Same with you, and Austin don't be late." Kira says

"When have I ever been late?" Austin asks but Kira just glares at him again before leaving.

"You two are cute." I say once she's gone and I get back to work.

"Well thank you."

"So you sing huh?" I ask "why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said it just never came up..." He says

"Sure... Well I guess that explains why some people look slightly disappointed when they see me at the counter instead of you." I say

"That could explain it." Austin says smiling.

* * *

"Hey! you guys made it!" Kira says as Amber and I arrive. "Well you must be Amber, I'm Kira its nice to finally meet you." Kira says bending down to her height, but all Amber does is smile a give a shy hello before putting her thumb in her mouth and hides slightly behind me to me. She has been acting like this since I picked her up from school the most she said is to ask about the car. "Well Austin should be up soon, he's the first performer for the night." Kira tells us. I nod before bending down to talk to Amber.

"Amber is everything okay?" I ask quietly so only she can hear me.

"Yes mommy" she says before going back to sucking her thumb. I gently move her hand away from her mouth.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She nods her head, but before I can say anything else I hear Austin's voice in the stage.

"Hello everyone! Are you guys ready to have a good time?!" He shouts, and the crowd responds with multiple loud cheers one of which is Ambers, who I decide to pick so she can see above the crowd.

Throughout Austin's performance I go back and forth between admiring the musical talent Austin has, and watching Amber who seems to be having a good time.

"Well this next song is the last one I'll be performing for the night." Austin says and I hear a few disappointed 'Aws' travel throughout the crowd.

️_When you're on your own_  
_Drowning alone_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid_  
_That you're gonna break_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_That someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_You struggle inside_  
_Losing your mind_  
_Fighting and trying to be yourself_  
_When somebody lets you_

_Out in the cold_  
_But no where to go_  
_Feeling like no one could understand_  
_Then somebody gets you_

_So take a breath and let it go_  
_And try to have a little hope_  
_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_Like a chain that never breaks_  
_Like a truth that never bends_  
_Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again_  
_It's the feeling that you get_  
_It's the moment that you know_  
_That no matter what the future holds_  
_You'll never be alone_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_You can come to me,_  
_Yeah_

Throughout the whole song not once did Austin ever take his eyes off me.

"Well thank you everyone! Enjoy the rest of the show!" Is all he says before leaving the stage.

"Hey come on." Kira says to me, leading Amber and I backstage. Once we get back there all three of us automatically see Austin. "Hey babe! You were amazing as always." Kira says before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Thanks!" He says "I'm glad you guys were able to make it!" Austin says walking over to Amber and I.

"You were great Austin." I tell him trying to make it seem like I didn't notice him starring at me during the last song.

"Yeah you were really good." Amber says simply with a smile. I look over at her noticing her sudden change of character.

She's hiding something. How do I know? Because she's acting like me.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. I hope you liked it. Please review. Bye! :)**


	12. One less Secret

**A/N: Thank you guys for your patience. I hope you like this chapter, and please review your thoughts thanks!**

**Song of Chapter: 'Secrets' by: OneRepublic**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Babe where are you?" I hear Kira call closing the door to my house behind her.

"I'm over here" I answer from where I'm sitting on the couch with my laptop on my lap. "Hey what are you doing here?" I ask looking up at her.

"I haven't seen you in a while, and I missed you." She says bending down to kiss me.

"Yeah it has been a while hasn't it?"

"Mhm. Whatcha doing?" Kira ask looking over at the computer screen I was just preoccupied with.

"Oh nothing." I say hoping that would satisfy her curiosity.

"Mhm sure." She says then sits next to me to get a better look at the screen. "'Ally Dawson'" She reads "The girl from High School that you think is Abby?" Kira ask, and I nod. "Austin what are you doing?"

"Look I just wanted to know more about what happened to Ally to see if the facts matched up." I explain, and it was true. Being famous has its perks I wouldn't be able to find this information otherwise.

"Okay, so can I see what you've found so far?" She asks.

"Sure..." I say handing her the laptop, and starts to read it.

"Did you read this?..." She asks.

"No, not yet...why?" I ask

"Well it says that an Ally Dawson has recently been released from jail..."

"What?" I ask taking the laptop from Kira. "For what?"

"I don't know." She says. I read the information on the screen and sure enough that's what it said.

_But why?_

"Look Austin I know I don't really know this Ally girl or even Abby that much, but I don't think you should keep doing this even if Abby is Ally like you say and if this stuff is true I don't want you getting hurt..."

"Look Kira we don't know what Ally did to have to go there or if she even went, but I do know that she is hiding something bigger and want to find out what that is before something bad can actually happen."

"Why do you want to know so badly anyway? It's not like you cared about anything that had to do with Ally before this Abby girl came to Miami anyway... did you?" There is a moment of silence, and I fail to meet her gaze. "...If I didn't know any better I would think you were starting to have feelings for her..." She says barley audible, as she stands up.

"What? Kira where is this coming from?!" I ask standing up too, and now its her turn to fail to look at me.

"It's just that ever since Abby had arrived I never get to see outside of the studio, and now I don't even get to see you then. You just seem so much more interested in that store and in her then anything else nowadays."

"Kira that's not true, and you know it!" I yell louder then anticipated.

_Is she jealous?_

"How am I suppose to be sure anymore Austin! I don't even know this Ally girl!" I understand her frustration, and I can't help but feel bad for puttng her through this its not fare. Kira and I didn't even know each other when I was friends with Ally in High School, and by the time Kira and I had met Ally and I were already on no speaking terms.

"Kira look at me, please..." I say my tone softer then before. She glares up at me, but her expression instantly softens when she sees me. "Your right we haven't spent a lot of the together lately it's my fault and I'm sorry." I say taking her hands in mine, and we both look down at them. "How about we go somewhere this weekend just you and me. What do you say?"

"Really?" She asks looking up at me, and I just nod. "Austin you don't have to-"

"Kira, I want to." She gives me a small smile.

"That's Valentines Day" She says remember.

"Well that makes it even better."

"Okay, but what would we do?"

"Whatever you want." Her smile widens as she thinks.

"Well there is this movie I've been wanting to see."

"Then that's what we'll do!"

"Austin I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize." She leans up to kiss me, and while we are connected something feels different. It's not like any other times we've kissed it feels like something's... missing.

"Well I should get going it's getting late." I nod, and then she turns to leave.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

It's been a week and Amber still hasn't told me what's wrong, she won't even admit that something is wrong.

"Mommy am I going to school today?" Amber asks around her thumb which she hasn't stopped sucking.

"No sweetie not today."I answer as I tie her shoe laces "It's the weekend remember?"

"Then where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to work with me at Sonic Boom."

"Why are you going to work if it's the weekend?" She asks as I stand up from my previous kneeling position.

"I told Austin I could come help out for a little bit today." I explain "Is everything okay with school?" I ask, but she just nods. "Are you sure? Amber you know you can tell me anything right?" Again she just nods. With a sigh I lead our way to the door.

"Mommy?..." Amber says behind me. I turn around hoping she is going to tell me what wrong.

"Yes?"

"Can I bring my backpack so I can color while we are there?" She asks

"Sure sweetie." I say. After she gets it we head outside to the car and head over to the mall. The car ride over is is pretty quiet except for my various attempts to find out what's wrong with Amber.

"Hey Abby, and Amber!" Austin greets us when we enter Sonic Boom, making a few costumers in the stores heads turn to look over at us.

"Hello." I responds. All Amber does is say a quick hello before making her way up the stairs to the practice room. Austin looks a little confused but then shrugs it off.

"What are you doing here? It's Valentines Day shouldn't you be doing something romantic with Kira or something instead of being here?" I ask

"I could ask the same thing to you, and I would but Kira has to work today anyway but we are going to a movie later." He explains

"Okay fair enough, and I'm here because you said you wanted me to help you."

"No. I said I was going to come in today and you insisted on helping me even though I said you didn't have to." He clarifies

"Eh, details details" I say waving it off even thought that's what happens. "Besides no one should have to work on Valentines Day especially alone." I say, and he looks over at me and smiles.

"So are you and Amber doing anything today after you leave?" Austin asks

"Actually I bought tickets to go see the Disney on Ice show that's in town since Amber loves Disney like me, but it's a surprise so don't tell her." I explain.

"I promise, but that's really cool. Hey speaking of Amber is she okay? She doesn't seem herself." Austin asks. I sigh

"I don't know what's wrong I keep asking, but she just won't tell me. I'm starting to get worried." I explain.

"Maybe I can talk to her, find out what's wrong?" He suggests

"Austin you don't have to."

"It's the least I can do. Just let me go talk to her please?"

"Fine, if you want to." I say, because I'm running out of options and if Amber is going to tell anyone it's most likely going to be him.

"I'll try my best." Austin says before heading upstairs to the practice room.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

"Hey Amber!" I say when I enter the practice room.

"Hi!" She says from the piano where she is currently sitting. I go to sit next to her.

"Do you like music?" I ask and she nods.

"I wanna write music like my mommy does when I grow up."She says

"Oh really? Well I can't wait." I say making her smile, but it slowly fades.

"Is everything okay?"

"Do you think my mommy loves me?" I hears her ask barely.

Why would she ask that?

"Amber of course she loves you, why would you ask that?" I ask turning to face her more.

"I don't want to make my mommy worry..."

"Amber what's wrong? Please tell me."

"At school a mean man came to talk to me at school he told my teacher that he knew me, and then they let him take me outside to talk to me." she tells me, and I can see that she is trying her best not to cry., she's really strong.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"That he would see me again and take me with him and that my mommy doesn't love me." She explains to me. It sounds like she knows this guy.

"Have you told your mom?" I ask already knowing the answer. She shakes her head.

"No. He said that if I told anyone he would come back, and something would happen to her. I don't want anything to happen to my mommy." She says now crying. I bring her in to a hug.

"Amber it's going to be okay? I won't let anything happen to you or your mom okay?" I tell her trying to calm her down. My heart breaks seeing her like this.

"I'm scared." She says

"Don't be. Everything is going to be alright?"

"Okay." she says.

After I calm Amber down I head back down stairs to Abby.

"Well?" She asks when I come over to her.

"I need to tell you something, but then you need to tell me the truth, Ally."

* * *

**A/N: Well Austin has pretty much put most of the pieces together. Well I hope you liked it, and please review even if it's just a word I want to know if people are actually reading this story. Anyway I hope you guys had a good Valentines Day! Love ya. **


	13. Ally?

**A/N: I cannot tell you how sorry I am for how long it's be since I've updated, schoo has gotten me on my toes since the end of the year is near. I want to thank you for you patience, and tell you that I wiil never leave this story. Love you guys!**

**Song of chapter: 'We are never getting back together' by: Taylor Swift**

**Dislaimer (haven't done this in a while.): Don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize. Only own characters not in A&amp;A.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I quickly grab my bag and keys, and start heading for the store exit. Austin had just finished telling me what Amber had told him upstairs and it was quite obvious who the 'man' Amber was talking about was. Before I get to close to the door I feel Austin grab my arm stopping me and I wince a little.

"Stop, what's going on? Do you know this guys?" Austin asks as I turn to face me. "Calm down and please stay and tell me what's going on." He says probably seeing the anger in my face.

"I need to go Austin, please just watch Amber for me." I say sternly

"No. I need to know the truth Ally- Abb- whatever the fuck your name is, just tell me!" He says worry filing his whole persona, but also frustration.

"Fine! Yes Austin I'm Ally, happy now!? We both knew that you knew, but that's all I'm telling you! Now I have to go." I say leaving the store leaving him behind before he can say another word.

"Ally wait!" Austin says blocking me from moving any further once I'm out of the store. "Whatever you want to do, don't, because you don't want to do something you'll regret later. You're to angry right now just stay and calm down. Can you at least explain to me who you think this guy is?" Austin asks searching my eyes for any answers. I know he is right about be not wanting to do anything that I'll regret, but I still can't stay here, I need to cool down before I can talk to anyone especially Amber.

"I'll be back." I say walking past Austin. I need to go for a walk, but if I somehow bump into Elliot I'm not making any promises on what will or will not happen.

_How the hell could he do that?! He took it way to far this time. What the hell would make him feel like that was a good idea?! _

I stroke my hand through my hair in frustration. Maybe I should have listen to Austin and stayed but if I did that I would have to explain... everything, and I can't do that at least not for now. This is all so stressful.

As I walk down the road I come to a corner and see a gas station. Deciding to go inside I make my way to the front counter, and take my wallets out of my bag.

"Hello, can I help you?" A middle aged lady asks.

"Yeah... Can I get a pack of cigarettes?"

"Any specific brand?" She asks.

"No..." I say shaking my head. It's been a while since I've done this.

"Anything else?" She asks passing me the pack, and I just shake my head giving her the money and leaving. Once I get outside I search through my bag for the lighter and put a cigarette in my mouth and lighting it. I walk further to a more less public area leaning against a nearby wall. I take my phone out of my back pocket and see that Austin has been texting me and even tried to call me but my phone was on silent.

_"Don't do something stupid Ally"_

_"We need to talk."_

_"Please just come back and explain"_

_"Are you at least okay?"_

_"Pick up your phone Als."_

I keep scrolling through his text messages, and I send one asking if Amber is okay totally ignoring his previous questions and statements. After a few seconds I get a response.

"_Yeah she's okay, but she wondering where you went."_

I put my phone back in my pocket not replying I can always talk to Amber later. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Don't you have a job?" I hear an all to familiar voice approach me. "Or did you loose this one too? I knew it couldn't be long." I can practically hear him smirking.

I feel my anger resurface inside me, and with as I turn to face him my hand comes with me and I slap him across the face.

Elliot looks slightly shocked by my uncalled for action and reaches to touch is now red cheek.

"What the fuc-"

"What the hell were you thinking taking Amber from school like that?! Oh wait you weren't think!" I say cutting him off and getting straight to my point with my cigarette now in my hand.

"Oh so that's what this is about." He says with a look that says 'oh I'm going to enjoy this' written all over his face. "Oh calm down Ally she's fine isn't she? So what's the problem?" He asks, and I can feel my face getting red with anger and frustration. Raising my hand to slap him again, he stops me before I do.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I say trying to free my arm but his grip is quite strongly.

"Oh come on if I'm gonna have custody I thinks it's better she meets me first."

"What makes you so sure your getting custody?" I say finally freeing my arm rubbing the area that hurts.

"It's obvious Als-"

"Don't call me that." I say cutting him off through my cigarette that's in my mouth once again. My mom used to call me that.

"Anyway." He continues rolling his eyes. "Do you really think they would let you keep her? Especially with your background?" He asks

"My background isn't much different from yours." I say

"Except you've gone to jail _twice, and I have the money."_

"One of those times I was with _you_ in that cell-"

"Oh yeah I remember we got caught by the police for being high, and 17 years old."

"No no no. You were high, I was drunk, and we were both underage. We both had to wait for our parents to pick us up." I say crossing my arms at the memory, my cigarette falling to the floor out of my hand. There is a moment of silence between the two of us until Elliot takes a deep breath before talking again.

"What happened to us?" He asks taking his fingers and stroking it down my cheek.

"I don't know Elliot, what did happen to us? I sure didn't leave for no reason now did I?" I ask removing his hand.

"I still had feelings for you after you left you know." He says

"Oh really? It sure didn't seem like it when you were out getting drunk and cheating on me with your now_ fiancé_!" I say and I see his face getting frustrated. He just stays quiet.

I then think of the fact that he was the one who came over to me, obviously wanting to talk to me about something and I not knowing what that something was.

"Why did you come over hear anyway? What was it that you want to talk to me about this time?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" He asks obviously something frustratimg him.

"Oh don't act dumb with me. You came up to me remember? Why? Don't you have some kind of wedding to plan or something?" He tenses up at the mention of the wedding.

"Ohhh is someone stressed out?" I ask him like he's a little kid.

"Shut the hell up." He snaps

"So I'm right. Is Emily stressing you out?" I mock him once again and can't helping but smirk.

"I just wish she didn't want a big wedding like you, like how we just did it in court with a couple witnesses."

_What?_

"I wouldn't even have to be doing this if you didn't leave." He continues

"Stay with you? No way. What's that supposed to mean anyway?" I ask until I final connect the dots "Wait did you ask Emily to marry you trying to make me jealous?" I ask as I try to hold back a laugh. He was quiet. "I think you underestimated my strength and now you have to pay the price." As I say this my phone starts ringing again. Looking at it I see that it's once again Austin but I just ignore it.

"What are you and that blondie a thing now?"

"Jealous? And you know his name." I say smirking. "No we are not together, not that it's for you to know." I say starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asks and I turn around to face him.

"Like you mentioned before I do have a job and I have to get back to it." I say turning back around, but I feel him grab my arm and pulling me back to him but we are way closer than before.

"I missed you and wanted to talk to you." He says

"What?" I asked confused

"You asked why I came that's why. You were always the person to help me out when I was stressed out." He explains his hand now in mine and I felt like I could physically not move.

"But it's ove-" He then cuts me off by my placing his lips of mine, and leaning me up against the wall. It's slow at first, but it then gets more intense as licks my lips with his tongue wanting to enter and I grant his wish. Once I let him in it's like his tongue is searching for something that isn't even there and for the life of me I couldn't stop him. His hands slowly making his way to my waist but I'm to lost in this kiss to care. The kiss gets deeper and more as he explores my whole mouth, and it isn't until I feel Elliot's hands inching up I refain my senses. I quickly push him off of me both of us breathing heavy. He looks down at me lost. "What the hell?! It's over Elliot and I mean it." Thats the last thing I say before walking off and heading back to the store, which is probably closed by now. But now I have to face Austin.

The walk back to the store seems shorter then it did when I was leaving. I was mostly replaying what happened with Elliot in my head on the way back. It wasn't until I was taking the store keys out of my purse of the already closed Sonic Boom that I remem about Austin. He was already in front of the cashier counter when I walked probably seeing me throught the glass doors.

"You okay?" Is the first thing he asks once I walk over to him.

"I'm fine. Where is Amber?" I ask

"She's upstairs. Ally wh-"

"Amber please come down we are leaving!" I yell upstairs

"So that's it? We arent going to talk, no explanation?" He asks

"Austin I can't. At least not for now." I say not making eye contact.

"Where did you go Ally?" Austin asks moving my face to look at him in the eyes as he searches mine, and when he asked this I knew he didn't mean where I had just come from.

"Austin I-" I cut myself off when I see Amber hoping down the stairs.

"Mommy your back! Where did you go?" Amber asks taking my hand. I take a step back away from Austin before replying to Amber.

"I went on a walk. I needed some fresh air." I tell her knell in down to her height.

"Oh... Well can you take me next time?!" She asks

"Sure sweetie."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I say kissing the top of her head. "Okay say goodbye we have to go."

"Goodbye!" She says going over to Austin hugging him.

"Bye my little rockstar." He say tickling her making her giggle.

"Bye Ally." He says as he stands back up.

"Goodbye Austin." I say back.

"No you guys have to give each other a hug." Amber says, andAusin and I both just stare at each other. Austin then holds out his arms but I just stare at him. "Come on mommy." Amber says and I finally give in and we hug eachother.

"Why does if feel like we are saying goodbye for the last time?" He whispers to me, still in my embrace.

"Austin I just can't right now okay?" I whisper back and then pull away from him. I put on a fake smile and he does the same. "Bye." I say and walk with Amber out leaving him behind.

_Oh God what do I do now?_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it, and again I am sorry for the wait. Those of you who are reading my other story I am going to try and update it next week. Please please review I don't know if you know how much reviews help, so can please review? :)**


	14. The other side

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, but school is keeping me very busy. Thank you for being patient. Once school is out for me I'll be able to update chapters for both stories much faster. **

**Song of chapter: 'Battle Scars' by: Guy Sebastian Ft. Lupe Flasco**

***PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY***

* * *

**4 years and 10 months earlier (see Chapter 7)**

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Okay class I am officially assigning you your last project of the year!" My English teacher, Mrs. Myers, announces to the class. Disappointed murmurs travel throughout the class. "Oh it's not as bad as you think." She says "I want you to pick a topic that is an issue in our world today and make a presentation on ways you might be able fix that problem or at least be able to prevent it after you graduate and have a chance to make a change in this world." She explains excitedly. I have no idea what this has to do with English but whatever, teachers do anything on the last few weeks of school to keep us busy. "But since it's almost graduation and most of you won't see each other again after that I have decided to make this a project one that you have to do with a partner. This might make it a little bit trickier since everyone has different opinions, but it also gives you a chance to learn a little bit more about each other before you all leave." She explains.

"Will we be able to pick our own partners?" I hear someone ask making me look up from my phone with which I was currently texting Dez who's in another class, and I only slightly paying attention to what's going on only the importance stuff, but when I look up to see who, I find out it's this girl Kira she looks over at me after asking the question but I pretend not to notice and go back to my phone.

"No Kira I will be the one to pick your groups, and I already have them sorted out but before I assign you your partners does anyone have any questions?" She asks. There is a short silence but then continues. "No questions? Alrighty the lets-" I here her stop mid sentence. "Mr. Moon what is so important on that phone of yours?" She asks and my head shots up at the sound of my name.

"Sorry" Is all I say before turning my phone off and putting it away.

"Thank you. Now pay attention." She says "Well since I'm focused on you Mr. Moon I'll start with you. Your assigned partner will be..." There is a short pause as she looks for my name on her list. "Ally Dawson!"

_Lucky me_ I think to myself resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Mrs. Myers says looking around the classroom for her, but seeing that she isn't here she turns back to me. "It'll be your job to inform her on the project and give her all the details since she is not here today." Mrs. Myers says to me sounding a little annoyed. It isn't Ally's first time missing this class, or any class I have with her, and she most likely skipping. Mrs. Myers goes on to my other classmates and pairs them up for the project while I'm just left there to figure out a way to talk to Ally without yet another argument breaking out between the two of us let alone work on a project with each other. The rest of the class period is taken up with people finding out their partners. Once the bell rings I leave English I go looking for Ally deciding that it would be better to get talking to her over with. I see her walking out of a classroom and head to her locker. I thought she was skipping. She doesn't look so good and not in the mood, but I go up to her anyway.

"You okay Ally you don't look so good." I say as she walks over to her locker, and opens it to put stuff in it before going to lunch.

"What do you want Moon?" she says annoyed and not looking at me.

"We need to talk." I say as she puts her books away in her locker.

"No we don't now can you get the hell out of my way" I'm really not in the mood for this today. I just want to get this project over with.

"No I'm not moving until we talk." I tell her. She then slams her locker door and looks up at me and she seems pretty angry.

"Look Austin. I don't give a crap about what you have to say to me right now or ever, so can you just move out of my fucking way!" She snaps. I'm taken a little by surprise.

_What is her problem? _I think to myself. _Why does she always have to be so damn difficult?!_

"Fine whatever you'll probably just find on your own eventually. I knew you were just going to be a bitch about this anyway." I say, and it was true. I don't know why I even try. Why did I have to be paired up with her anyway? I should've just left her alone.

"Whatever" She says rolling her eyes as she walks pass me and heads toward the cafeteria.

"Hey Dez." I say sitting at our usual lunch table.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asks noticing my frustration as I sit down.

"I'm partnered with Ally for my last English project, and she's being more of a bitch then usual." I explain casually.

"Oh. Sorry man that's gotta suck."

"Yep." I say as I take I bite from my sandwich.

"Oh before I forget, here." Dez says as he pulls something out of his backpack. I swear he keeps everything and anything in there.

"Is this my jacket?" I ask after he sets it on the table.

"Yep. You left it in my car the night of the party." I look up at him confused. Every year a senior takes it upon themselves to throw this huge party where people get wasted

"You mean the senior party that was almost three weeks ago?" I ask, and he nods. "I've been at your house plenty times since then why didn't you just give it to me then?" I ask.

"You never asked for it, so I guess I just forgot." He says. Honestly I didn't even remember leaving it. "I wonder what they talk about over there." Dez says looking behind me. I look over and see he is talking about Trish and Ally.

"Probably girl stuff." I say sarcastically as I turn around. I then see Dez on his phone. "Please tell me your not texting Trish." I say

"Well I am. We're suppose to be going to the library to start on a science project." He says " you can come if you want."

"How is it that you get partnered up with your girlfriend and I get Ally!? Of all people Ally?" I ask frustrated. Dez just shrugs his shoulders, still on his phone.

"Maybe the universe is trying to get you two to make up d become friends again before high school ends." He says

"Yeah, right." I say rolling my eyes.

_Like Ally and I can be in the same room together for two minutes without her starting a fight, and driving everyone, including me, crazy._

"Hey guys." I Trish say as she approached the table we are at. "Come on Dez we have to start this project." She says getting straight to the point. "Austin you can come too if you want." Trish say turning to me.

"Nah. I'd rather not have have to deal with the two of you, and your coupley-ness." I say

"That's not even a real word." Trish says

"Well I just made it one. Besides I have to deal with the two of you after school when we hang out anyway."

"True." Dez says

"Okay. Well see later then okay?" Trish asks and I nod and then we went our separate ways. I head back to Mrs. Myers classroom to try and get her to let me switch partners. As I'm heading over I look down at my phone. I keep walking with my head slightly down. I suddenly feel myself bump into someone. I look up and it's no other than Elliot.

"What the fuck man!?" He yells "Watch where the hell your going!" He smells like smoke.

"Maybe you should do the same." I say trying to walk pass him.

"What did you say to me!?" He yells as he pushes me against the lockers. I push him off of me, and he stumbles back struggle to steady himself.

_Is he high?_

I see a little crowd start to form around us, and see some people coming out of the cafeteria to watch.

"Just go away dude." I say. Once again trying to leave. It takes him a while to process what just happened, but he eventually responds.

"No come and say it to my face! What the hell did you say to me?!" He yells. "And what the hell did you say to Ally!?" He yells again, this time more in my face.

_Is that was this is about? Did Ally and him get into some kind of argument and he's finding a way to blame it on me?!_

"Your pathetic." I say just loud enough for him to hear, and then push him away from me one last time as I walk away pushing my way through the crowd.

* * *

"I can't believe you got into a fight, with Elliot!" Trish says as she sits next to Dez on the couch.

"That was like a week ago, so can you just let it go?" I ask

"It was two days ago Austin. Elliot probably hates you now."

"We've never been each others biggest fan anyway, and please don't mention this to Ally I would like to finish this school year without her having something else get on my ass about."

"Fine, but how do you know she doesn't already know?" Trish asks

"Because she hasn't mentioned it to you." I reply

"Fair enough."

"Come on guys lets start this movie!" Dez says cutting in.

"Wait you two were serious about the movie!?" Trish asks

"Yeah" Dez and I both say at the same time.

"No no no. We have a project to do remember?"

"Oh come on we have a while before it's due anyway." Dez says

"Since when have you cared about finishing school work on time?" I ask

"Since having Dez as a partner. So no movie-" she stops mid-sentence at the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" She answers. Over the course of the conversation Dez and I see her facial expression change into one full of worry. She finally hangs up and jumps up from the couch.

"Who was it?" Dez asks.

"It was Ally. She's at the hospital, I have to go." She says grabbing her things.

"Do you want us to come with you?" I ask.

_I wonder what's going on._

"Thanks Austin, but I don't think that's best." She says, before heading towards the door and walking out.

"I wonder what that was all about." I say.

"It was probably nothing to serious." Dez says

"You think?" I ask

"Yeah... Why the sudden worry? I thought you two hated each other."

"Well yeah, but we used to be best friends, so I can worry a little." I say

"Sure." He says not sounding convinced. His face then brightens up as if getting an idea. "I know what you need."

"And that is?"

"You need a girlfriend." He says like it's the best idea he's ever had.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You haven't had one since February. It's the end of June."

"Yes, and the end of the school year, senior year. We're all going to be gone soon anyway."

"How about Kira?" He says

"Did you just ignore what I just said?" I ask

"Pretty much." He says. I just roll my eyes.

"Okay why Kira?" I ask

"She wouldn't take her eyes off you at the party until you disappeared. Didn't you notice?"

"Nope. I honestly don't remember anything from that party." I say

"Well she was. So you have to ask her out at school." He says

"I don't have a say in this?"

"Nope."

"What if we have absolutely nothing in common with each other?" I ask

"Well that won't happen. You both love music."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I assumed she likes music since her dad is the owner of Starr Records."

"Her dad is Jimmy Starr!?" I ask

"Yep, so are you going to ask her out now?"

"Wouldn't that just be using her?"

"Not if you end up actually liking her." Dez says

"Fine. I'll ask her out, but I'm not expecting it to go anywhere." I say

* * *

I'm waiting in the hall for Kira to come out of class. As I'm waiting I see Ally with her jerk of a boyfriend at her side. I don't know what she sees in him. Finally I see Kira come out and I walk up to her.

"Hey Kira." I say walking alongside her to her locker I assume.

"Hi Austin." She replies. She seems a little surprised, but then gets over it.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend." I say

"I'm not, why?" She asks. We are now at her locker.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me Saturday night."

"I would love to." She says with a smile

"Great! I'm pick you up around six?"

"Okay. See you then." She says, and then walks away. Well that was easy.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I know you guys were looking forward to seeing what would happen next between Austin and Ally now that Austin knows, but I thought this would be better.**

***I'm not getting as many reviews on this story as I would like, so I would like to get at least 15 reviews before I update the next chapter.**

***For those of you who are reading Forgotten Love please comment on that story whether you want me to continue the next chapter with their conversation or just move on. If I don't get any reviews I will just decide.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review :)**


	15. Home bound

**A/N: Okay so I know it has been forever since my last update and I'm really sorry. I thought it would be easier to update in the summer but I guess I was wrong. Please don't forget to review, the lack of reviews also had something to do with the long wait. Thank you sooooo much for your patience.**

**Song of chapter: 'Holding out for a hero' by: Ella Mea Bowen**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"When was the last time you have had something to eat?" Rosie says her voice full of concern as she lifts up my arm, studying it. She then examines my face. "And you look absolutely awful."

"Um.. This morning, and I'm fine." I respond, she looks at me unconvinced. The eating part was true, Amber practically stuffed food down my throat against my will this morning, but I internally feel like crap and I guess it's showing on the outside now too.

"You need to eat something sweetheart..." She stops and touches my forehead. "...and you need some sleep because your burning up!"

"It's nothing. Really I'm fine." I say and then a cough follows

"Mhm, I beg to differ. Abby you need to go home, your gonna work yourself to death and don't you have another job?" I haven't yet told her about my name actually being Ally, and ever since Austin found out I've been avoiding him so I work extra hours at the library and call in sick for Sonic Boom.

"It's actually _Ally_ Rosie, and yes I do."

"Have I had it wrong this whole time!? Oh I'm so sorry, they sound very alike ." She says. I guess that's one way we could put it. "Anyway, you desperately need to go home and get some rest before school is over for Amber, and your next shift starts." She says looking at her watch. I cough a couple times before being able to respond.

"It's just a small cold, I swear I'm fine."

"I'm giving you until you have to pick up Amber from school, and then you are going home." Rosie says, giving up on trying to get me to leave, and walks away.

* * *

Ok so I was more sick then I thought I was,because after picking up Amber and getting home I was coughing and sneezing and feeling totally dysfunctional. I haven't felt this sick in a long time.

"Mommy you don't look so good." Amber says from the floor in the living room as she finishes up her homework, which looks like some type of coloring.

"I don't feel so good either princess." I tell her as I get water from the fridge. I then sit on the couch behind her.

"Mommy I'm hungry." She says still looking at her work.

"Ok. What would you like to-" Right then the door bell rings interrupting me.

"Who is that mommy?"

"I have no idea. Stay here while go okay." I say standing up

"Okay." She replies back. I walk over to the door and open it just to be face to face with Austin.

"What are you doing here?" I ask genuinely wanting to know.

"Whoa. you look like-"

"Crap. Yeah I know." I say trying to make this less awkward then it is.

"I was going to say like you got hit by a bus, but crap works too." I haven't talked to, or seen Austin since I confirmed that I am actually Ally and not Abby. Neither of us saying anything else I decide to let him come inside.

"Ally I-"

"Austin!" Amber screams when she sees him. Interrupting Austin in the middle of his sentence.

"Hey, there's my favorite rockstar!" Austin says with a smile matching Ambers as he goes down to her height giving her a hug.

"What are you doing here?!" She asks excitedly

"I came to see how you and your mom was. I haven't seen you guys in a while." He says tickling her before standing back up and looking over at me.

"Oh." She says in between laughing "Well I'm good, but mommy's sick." She says, and both of them look at me.

"Yeah, I can see that." He says, and I go into a fit of coughing as if right on cue. "Ally you really don't look so good." Austin says

"Thanks." I says sarcastically

"Here mommy." Amber says handing me my water bottle that I left in the couch.

"Oh, thank you." I say taking it from her. "Um Amber can I talk to Austin alone real quick please?" I ask and she nods as she walks back to the living room. I lead him over to my room and close the door slightly behind me leaving it open just wide enough to hear if Amber calls.

"Nice place." Austin says, and it's then that I realize that he has never really been inside the apartment before. "Apart from all the boxes and all, it's nice."

"Thanks... I guess." I reply "why are you here exactly?" I ask not really sure how else to approach the question.

"Well for the past two weeks you have been leaving messages at the store saying that your sick, which seems to be true, but you've also been taking the days that you have off _off_ you don't usually do that."

"Well I guess now you can see why I haven't been in the store for a while." I say gesturing to all of me. He gives me the 'you know why I'm here face' "Okay fine do you want to talk about this or what?"

"Of course I want to talk about this, _Ally_." He says "But not now."

What does he mean 'not now'? Then why is he here.

"Well now I'm confused." I say simply

"I wanted to talk, but you look absolutely awful and you need to get better."

"So..."

"So I'll take Amber out, so you can sleep or at least try and relax."

"What? No!" I say a trail coughs following.

Who does he think he is?

"Oh come on Abb- Ally you know that nothing will happen to her, and you need sleep." Austin says. He was right. I know that nothing will happen to Amber if she goes with him in fact he the only other person I would trust with her.

"No. She um... She hasn't eaten yet so she's hungry." I say trying to come up with an excuse.

"Then she can eat, Ally." He says in an 'obviously' tone.

"Oh I get it." I say putting the pieces together

"Get what?"

"My being sick is very convenient to you so you don't have to talk to me isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want to know what happened to me after all these years, but you're not ready."

"Ally. That's ridiculous."

"Fine. You can take Amber out, but we don't even have to talk. Quite frankly I don't want too." I say turning around to start walking out of the room, but I'm stopped by Austin's voice.

"You know what I think. I think what you just told me is what your thinking yourself." He says, but I just continue walking out the door.

"Hey Amber, Austin is going to take you out so guys can hangout for a while." I say when I'm back in the living room, Austin standing behind me.

"Really?!" She asks standing up a huge smile spread across her face. I just nod with a small smile, Austin standing quietly behind me.

"Ok go get changed, so you can go okay?"

"Okay!" She says running to her room.

And Austin and I are once again alone. Ugh.

"We could always talk now. Unless what I said was true." Austin says breaking the silence.

"Shut up." I say walking to the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" I ask pointing to the fridge, but he just shakes his head.

"What Abby?" He asks. I roll my eyes at the question. He really wants to prove what I said to him in the room wrong.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about this." I say sitting on one of the small stools that's connected to one of the counters that leads into the kitchen. Austin still standing in front of me. "Aren't you supposed to be busy with something?"

"I've been busy for the past two weeks. Rockstars get days off too." He says obviously still waiting for an answer to his previous question.

"It was the only name I could think of that was close enough to Ally so Amber wouldn't recognize the difference." I say giving in.

"I figured."

"So why did you ask the question?!"

"I wanted to see if you would tell the tru-" He says but then cuts himself off. "Oh my God, Ally your shivering." I don't really notice until he points it out but I'm freezing.

"I'm fine, Austin" I reply. He looks around and finds my jacket that is on the arm of one of our chairs, and covers me with it.

"You are not fine. If you ask me I think your getting worse." He says after covering me with my jacket. "Make sure you get some rest okay? We can always talk later." Right then Amber comes skipping out of her room.

"You ready?" I ask Amber as she comes and stands next to me.

"Yep"

"Great." Austin says with a smile matching Ambers.

"Be safe okay." I tell Amber as all three of us head to the door.

"Okay mommy."

"This conversation isn't over. We still need to talk." Austin says just loud enough for me to hear as he passed by me. I don't says anything I just watch as they both go outside the door.

"Bye!" Amber says while waving back at me.

"Bye sweetheart have fun!" I says right before closing the door.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Okay Amber what do you want to do?" I ask as we walk out of the apartment building to my car.

"I don't know." She says a little bit more shyly.

"Hmm how about we go get something to eat and then figure out what we can do next."

"Okay!"

"Great. Ok name your favorite food in the whole wide world and that's what we'll get."

"Really?!" She asks excitedly

"Really. What is it? What's your favorite food?"

"Pancakes." She says with a smile.

_No way. _I think to myself

"That's my favorite food too. Now we have another thing in common." I say with a smile matching hers. As we get closer to the car I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I take it out thinking it's Ally being overprotective, but when I look I see Kira's name. "Amber I have to answer this real quick okay?"

"Ok." She says getting into the car.

**Austin**/ _Kira_

**Hi Kira**

_Austin where are you!?_ She asks in a panicked tone. I then remember that we were supposed to go to some awards thing together.

Shit. Sorry something else came up, and I completely forgot. I say. I did forget, but I guess it was because I never really had an interest in going anyway because there's one like every month anyway.

_Something Ally related?_ She's asks in an annoyed tone so I decide not to answer. Ugh Austin, really? I can't believe you did this, again!

**Look Kir I'm really sorry-**

_Save it Austin. I don't want to hear it. _

**Don't be upset I-**

_How could I not be upset?! Ever since she came in town we hardly even see each other!_

**Don't blame it all on me. Ever since the filming of your movie you haven't exactly had that much time on your hands for us either!**

_Great so now it's my fault._ She says

**No that's not what I said-**

_Whatever Austin. We can just talk later I have to go._

**No Kira wai-** I cut myself off. She hung up on me. Ugh I hate arguing with her. I walk to the car where Ambers is and get inside.

"Sorry Amber. No more phone calls I promise. Just me and you." I say smiling back at her from the drivers seat.

"Ok." She says "Are you okay Austin?" She asks

"Yeah. Everything is just fine..." I say. Trying to convince myself as well as her.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Well it's been almost an hour since Amber and Austin left and I'm absolutely bored out of my mind. I feel awful and I've filled up half of the trash can with tissues. I need to get out. I put on my jacket and my converse, grab my wallet and keys and leave. First I drive over to the library. Maybe I can find an interesting book to read or something.

"What are doing here?" Rosie asks as I pass the checkout counter. Shit I forgot she'd still be here. "You better not be trying get more hours you are in conditions to-"

"No Rosie that's not what I'm doing. I'm bored out of my mind and I need a book to read." I explain. She doesn't look to convinced.

"I'm giving you five minutes. You know where everything is, so only five minutes Ally."

"Okay thank you!" I say and then begin walking over to where I saw so interesting books before. I pick up a few that look good and go and check them out.

"Now please go home and relax so you can get better. I beg of you." Rosie says as she hands me my books."

"I'll try my best, thank you." I say, referring to the books before exiting the building. I then get back in my car and drive to the closest store I can find that will have what I'm looking for.

"Where is your beer kept?" I ask a guy at a checkout counter once I get inside the store. He gives me a strange look before replying.

"You do know that the legal drinking age is 21 right?" He asks

"I'm quite aware. Now please point me in the right direction." I say impatiently. I really want to get home now.

"I'm going to have to see some I.D." He says obviously still doubting my age.

"I haven't even tried to buy anything yet. You know what I'll find it myself." I say starting to walk away.

"They're in aisle five." He tells me before I get to far away. I go over to the aisle I was told, picked up a six pack, payed for it and left. Once I got back to the apartment I opened one of the books I got, along with a beer and started to read.

Two hours, one and a half books, two bottles of beer, and a box of tissues later I heard a knock on the door. I had already disposed of the empty bottles and hid the others before so just went straight to the door and opened it. When I did I saw Austin with an already asleep Amber in his arms.

"Hey." Austin say quietly in an attempt to keep Amber from waking up.

"Hey. How was is?" I ask in the same tone as I let him in.

"I think she had fun. How about you are you feeling any better?" He asks

"Eh a little. Here let me take her."

"No, no it fine. Just tell me where to go and I'll put her down." He says with a small smile. I then lead him over to her room so he can put her down. "Nice room. Well for a four year old." He says as he puts her down and starts gently takes off her shoes.

"Yeah. She wants to paint it yellow." I say as I take out pajamas for her to wear.

"Yellow huh? Nice." He says.

"Yep. Now don't look." I tell Austin. He looks confused.

"I'm going to change her into her pajamas so don't look."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now turn around or something." He reluctantly turns around, and I then change Amber and tuck her under the blanket. "You can turn back around now." I say and he does. I plug in her favorite night light that fill the room with stars, and then turn off the lights.

"Goodnight Austin and mommy." We hear Amber say drowsily before we leave the room.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I whisper back

"Goodnight my little rockstar." Austin says. And then she's right back to being fast asleep. I close the door keeping it slightly open.

"Thanks Austin for today. That was really nice of you." I say in a normal tone once we get back to the living room.

"Anytime Ally." He responds. There is then a silence between us, and I know what he wants to say so I just decide to talk first.

"I'm not ready to talk yet Austin. I'm just not." He sighs loudly before responding

"I just don't understand Ally. Where have you been?"

"Please Austin I don't want to do this now."

"Then when? Today was my first time seeing you since you finally admitted that your well... You and now you don't even want to talk. It's been almost five years Ally, and then you show up looking completely different and with an illegally 'changed' name." He says putting finger quotation marks around the word changed.

"I know. It's just that I didn't have anywhere else to go, because if I did trust I would be there and not h-" I get cut off my the sound of my phone ringing. I take it out of my pocket and see that it's Jake. Why would he be calling this late? "Austin I'm sorry but I have to take this." I says walking a little bit further away.

_Ally_/ **Jake**

_Um hello?_ I answer hesitantly

**Hi is this Ally Dawson?**

_Yeah. Is everything okay?_

**I need you to come in tomorrow afternoon can you do that?**

_Um I can try. Is- is everything okay?_ I ask slightly worried

**Something has come up, and I need to see both you and Elliot as soon as I possibly.**

_Why? What came up? What happened?_ I can feel my heart starting to beat faster

**I would really prefer we discuss this in person tomorrow.**

_Can you just please tell me the gist of it._

**It has come to my attention that you and Elliot aren't legally divorced...** He says, and I feel my heart drop

_Wh- what do you mean!? _

**There was some missed paper work that wasn't filled out, but I would like to discuss the rest in person.** I can hardly breathe as I try and let it sink in.

_Umm... Yeah o- okay. I'll see you tomorrow._ I say and hang up. I just stand still in complete disbelief. I stand just staring unit I remember Austin is still here. I slowly try and make my way back to where he is.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" He asks his facial expression changes to something more worried and concerned once he sees me.

"No." I reply simply

"Do you want to talk about it...?"

"No."

"What happened?" He asks, gently guiding my face so that my eyes meet his but I then look away. "Hey look at me." He says softly and in a calm gentle voice, his hand still under my chin. I then look him in the eyes, and just for a moment I feel a little relief. "What happened?" He asks again this time trying to search my eyes for an answer, but I just push him away.

"No- nothing."

"Ally it's not not nothing. Just talk to me." My heart is racing and all my thoughts are like one big blur. I then start to slowly shaking my head and trying to get my thoughts straight.

"Um.. You- yeah you should go." I say

"What?"

"Thank you for today with Amber, but you really need to go."

"Wait Ally I-" I cut him off by starting to lead him to the door.

"Goodbye Austin." I say before starting to close the door.

"No wait Ally you- " I cut him off once more by closing the door on him. Once he's out o take a deep breath. My life is a fucking mess.

Holy crap, I need a drink.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Please please review can I get at least 10 this time for this chapter if I get more that would be absolutely great! Bye until next time! :***


	16. An All Around Bad Day

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. Thank you so much for you patients! I just want to let you know that I will never leave this story. Here is a long is chapter to help make up for the long wait.**

**Song of Chapter: 'Before He Cheats' by: Carrie Underwood**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"I want an explanation, now!" I yell across the table to Jake, after entering the room we usually meet in.

"I know this is confusing, but can you please just sit down. I don't want to say anything until Elliot comes."

"No. I want to know how this happened, and why we are just finding this out!" I yell again

"Finding out what?" I hear Elliot ask as he enters the room. I turn to look at him and he looks pissed about something. "What's wrong with you, and why were we called in here so damn early?"

"Will both of you please sit down so we can figure this out." Jake says

"If someone doesn't tell me what's going now I'm leaving." Elliot says sitting down in the chair next to me.

"It seems that you and Allyson aren't officially divorced..." He says, waiting for the response.

"How is that even possible? Why didn't someone notice this sooner?" Elliot asks. He doesn't look that upset. Which catches both Jake and I off guard.

"It seems that not all the required paperwork was filled out, therefore not making it official." He explains

"Um Mr. Stevens, sorry to interrupt but we need you for a moment." The lady that I always see at the front desk comes in and says.

"I'll be right back" Jake says and leaves the room, and us alone.

"What are the odds right?" Elliot asks breaking the silence between us. I just stay quiet and don't give him eye contact. "Oh come on Ally this isn't that bad we-"

"Isn't that bad?! What part about this isn't bad?

"We are still together and-"

"What are you saying Elliot? We can't get back together, we _won't_ get back together! Besides your- your engaged!" I can't believe we are having this conversation.

"Is that the only reason, because that's minor-"

"No Elliot! You obviously don't get, damn in! You still don't get it! I hate you, I hated being with you, why would I go back? I don't want to go back!" I yell, now pacing the floor with my hand waving.

"But legally we were never apart."

"It's not happening, dammit!" I yell and I was about to go continue but Jake comes back into the room.

"Sorry for the wait." Jake says as he enters the room. He quickly looks between our standing figure and pissed off faces and realizes what's going on. "I know this is a lot to take in but we will figure out our next move, now please sit down. Elliot immediately sits, but I hesitate a little before doing so. "So we are on our way to detecting what went wrong, and so far what we know is that not all the required papers were signed by the both of you." He explains

"Well can't you just bring a new copy of all the papers that weren't signed and we can resign them?" I ask

"We could, but it'll take a few weeks for us to go through the whole process." He says. I then remember how long it took for me to get the papers to begin with.

"What if one of us didn't want to resign the papers?' Elliot asks. Jake looks a little bit confused.

"Hypothetically speaking, I mean. What would happen?" Jake looks over at me still a little confused, but then eventually answers his question.

"Then you guys would stay married, but I assume you already know that part." He says "But if you are wondering what would happen to Amber, then usually married couples raise their kids together…"

"So what does that?" I ask

"…as of now the both of you have equal custody."

"But that can't work, because we aren't living together." I say

"Even though I have never dealt with a situation quite like this I have seen couples that are going through a divorce and have kids I usually see them divide up days of the week that they get to be with their children. So I guess in this case we would have to do the same..." I feel my throat dry up as he says this.

"Well I don't want to stay with him, so is there anything that we can do now to get this divorce processes?" I ask, and I know Elliot has tensed up next to me.

"Um yeah, but just the easy stuff though. Like names, addresses, reasons why you-"

"Can you bring that? Bring anything you can, please." I say

"Yeah of course. It might take a while"

"That's fine I just want whatever you can give me." I respond

"Okay I'll be back as soon as I can." He says and leaves for a second time.

"What the hell?!" Elliot asks as soon as we are alone again. He looks pissed so I slightly push my chair back away from him.

"I just wanted the papers Elliot."

"You better not sign them." He says, and I know that he is getting upset.

"Elliot how could you expect me not to?" I say more calmly then our previous conversation in fear of his temper.

"Because I just told you that I wanted a second chance!" He yells. I try to subtly to move further back. I was going to respond but before I could Elliot lunges towards me and his hand goes straight for my neck, now choking me. "Sign those papers or so help me you will regret it." His says furiously. I was gasping for air as I tried to remove his hand, but his grip only tightened as I did so.

"Elliot-" I start, but I have to stop for air. "Let go of me- I can't breathe" I choke

"That's the point sweetheart. Now tell me you won't sign anything. Say it!" He yells

"I start getting light-headed from not getting enough air."

"Let- go…" I say weaker than before, and still trying to slap his hand away

"Not until you say-"

"It won't matter if I say it or not if- if I'm dead." The pain is unbearable now and I don't know how much longer I can last, but to my relief he finally lets go and I immediately bend over gasp for air. I rub my neck hoping to sooth the pain but it doesn't work.

"That could've easily been avoided if you agreed with me to begin with." He says acting like it's my fault. I don't say anything still trying to refill my lungs with air and calm myself down. "Now tell me that you're not going along with this." He say. I glare up at him and quickly stand up and move away from him so he can't reach me.

"You're a monster." I manage to say. "And I'm never coming back to you." I say standing up and getting my things to leave. My throat is still throbbing from before. I head toward the door, but he grabs my arm tightly.

"Don't Ally."

"Let go of me." I say, and he does. I pull the collar of my jacket up more in attempt to cover my neck which is probably red by now. I'm about to leave when Jake walks back in.

"Are you leaving?" He asks

"Well I wa-" I start but he cuts me off

"I know this is hard to wrap your head around but I am asking if you both could just stay for a little longer so we can sort things out."

"Fine I'll stay" I say but this time I make sure to not sit in arm's length of Elliot.

"Okay well here are some of the basic things that you can fill out." He says giving the papers to both Elliot and I.

"So what do we do now?" I ask as I look over the forms.

"Amber." He says and my breath hitches. "We need to figure what you guys are going to do. Since you two are legally still together that means you both are still have of custody of her. This could also be a good way to see how comfortable she feels with Elliot."

"I don't want her with him." I say forcefully.

"I understand, but at this moment you don't really have a choice. I'm sorry."

"No! I won't allow it!"

"It's not yours to allow right now Allyson..." Jake says sympathetically. I put my hand through my hair as I try to cope with all this. Elliot hasn't said anything and it's making me uneasy.

"For how long?" I ask, looking down at the table.

"We would start small like spending the day with Elliot, and then we would slowly progress to staying the night until finally she stays for three days a week at Elliot's, and then four." Jake explains

"How come I only get three?" Elliot asks, finally saying something.

"Well since Amber is more comfortable with Ally at the moment it only make sense, but that's not for a while." Jake answers. He writes some notes down and then talks again. "This would have to start almost immediately unless you both agree it can wait for a while.

"No. Immediately sounds great." Elliot says and all I can do is sigh.

"Well that settles it then. Now you both have to agree in a day that Amber can spend with Elliot. How about this weekend?"

"Sure." Answers Elliot, and then looks over at me. I'm still trying to process this whole things, but I think ahead to what the date of this weekend is.

"No! Not this weekend. It's her birthday and I have to be with her on her birthday. Please." I plead looking over at Jake.

"And I don't?" Elliot asks

"You've never had to before." I say and then focus my attention back on Jake, waiting for a response.

"It's not an unreasonable request, so I think it's fine." He answers. I give a small sigh of relief.

Okay so the week after Ambers birthday Elliot will pick her up from school and spend the rest of the day with her, and she should be dropped of by no later then 7:30 pm. Understood?" He asks looking at Elliot, but we both nod. "Great. This will also give me enough time to have child services check out living arrangements at where you are living." He says to Elliot. He looks confused at first but then he seems to understand. "Okay any questions or request?"

"Yes." I say "I don't want Emily there with them. I don't know her nor trust her, not that I trust Ellen either but I don't have a choice with that apparently, but that has to be part of the deal that she's not with them." I say sternly

"What do you think?" Jake asks Elliot.

"Fine, whatever." He says shrugging his shoulders, and I can't help but be surprised at his response.

"Okay. You guys are welcome to leave, and I'm sorry that all of this happened but once the divorce is finalized this will all be over." Jake says in attempt to calm our nerves,or at, least my nerves, but it does the opposite. How could this day getting any worse? I think to myself before exiting the building. I go into my car and just sit in the driver's seat. I don't drive off right away though I just sit there and think of everything that just happened. Amber is slowly being taken away from me and I can't do anything about it. I put the sun visor and look in the mirror, pulling my jacket collar down from covering my neck.

"Shit." I say to myself as I see that my neck is getting red, and I'm praying I don't get a bruise. I bruise so damn easily.

_Great, how am I supposed to cover this up?_ I think to myself as lean back into the seat. I start looking over the papers Jake gave, but then I hear the passenger side door open and I jump and my first instinct to to get out, but that's before I see who it is.

"Get out of my car." I say leaning back in my seat, and resting my head on the headrest. Instead of leaving he gets inside and closes back the door.

"What does it say?" He asks looking at the papers I still have in my hands.

"You have some. Read it for yourself." I snap. I'm really not in the mood for him right, not like I ever am.

"Jeez I just asked." He says putting his hands up in surrender. I hate when he does that, when he act like nothing like happened, like we didn't just decided that I have to give Amber to him for almost half of the week!

"Why are you here?" I ask

"I just wanted to talk." He says

"Well your the last person I want to talk to right now so leave." I say using my hand to rub my temple out of frustration

"Fine." He says "Hear then." I look over and he's handing me a cigarette.

"Not in the car." I say taking it anyway. He takes out his lighter ignoring what I just said.

"I'm serious Elliot. Don't light that in here!" I say grabbing the lighter from him.

"What the hell?!" He yells

"Did you even hear me?!" I ask "If you want to light it just go outside or into your own car!" He rolls his eyes. "What are you doing here? Do you need a ride or something?" I ask

"The park." He say says.

_He cannot be serious right now_

"Seriously? You needed a ride for the whole time?"

"No. Not until you asked." He says

"I wasn't offering you a ride, and I have to go to work. Why can't you take your own car?"

"Then you're going to be late, and I parked over there. Come on Als." He says. I roll my eyes and start the car, knowing that he wasn't going to get out. We are quiet for a little and then he breaks the silence. "I'm sorry." He says and I know that he's talking about my neck, but I just roll my eyes. "I just got angry and lost my temper. It won't happen again. I promise." He says, and if I didn't already know him I would probably believe him because he sounded so sincere, but that's not the case. I have seen what he is capable of.

"I've heard that before." I say pulling up into the parks parking lot. "We're here. Now please get out." I say quietly looking over at him.

"Come on Ell, don't you have somewhere to be? Like with Emily or something." I ask, and he glares at me "Unless you two aren't together anymore…"

"Bye Als." He says and then gets out, and this pisses me off. As soon as I ask him something I want the answer to he leaves. I get of the car and stop him in his tracks. "Are you and Emily still together?" I ask thinking back to everything he said about us getting back together this morning.

"Get out of my way Ally." He says crossing his arms.

"Just tell me!"

"Why do you want to know so badly? Are you afraid that I might say no?" He asks and I know he is getting a kick out of this now. "Was being with me really that bad?" He ask lightly stroking his hand down my face as he put my hair behind my ear. I tense up afraid of what he might do.

"It was worse." I say turning to go back to my car. I decided I would find out the answer soon enough anyway.

"Tell Amber I said Happy Birthday, and that I'll see her next week." I tense up and nearly stop in my tracks at this comment. I know he is enjoying himself, because I could practically hear his smile in his voice.

* * *

"You do realize that it's like 90 degrees outside right?" Austin asks coming up to me at the cash register.

"Yeah." I say, already knowing where he going with this

"Then why are you wearing a turtleneck shirt?" He asks "I mean I'm used to seeing you wear nothing but long sleeves all the time, but a turtleneck really?"

"Yes really. I didn't have anything else and I was in a rush." I lied hoping this is a good enough answer for him so he'll leave, because I'm not in the mood for any social interaction right now.

"Why were you in a rush?"

"Does it matter!?" I snapped turning to face him. He raises his hands like he surrenders.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, what's wrong?" He asks. Before either one of us can say anything else a girl comes to the counter to pay for her things, so I turn to help her. When I'm done I turn back to where Austin was tending, but when I turn around I see that he's gone. I look around but then see that Kira is here and he went over to her. I feel a little relieved, now that I don't have to continue the previous conversation that was starting between us. I continue helping customers when I notice both Kira and Austin are heading upstairs to the practice room, and despite her efforts Kira doesn't look happy.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I'm wait for Ally to finish helping this girl, so I can figure out why she's in such a bad mood, but while I'm standing there I see Kira walking into the store.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask Kira as I walk over to her.

"Good to see you too, Austin." She response crossing her arms

"No I'm happy to see you I'm just wondering why your here."

"I came here looking for you."

"Why would you have to be looking for me? Where else would I be?" I ask confused. I know she's frustrated and getting upset just by the way she's looking at me. She looks around, and the takes my hand and leads me upstairs to the practice room, or what used to be the practice room for Ally and I.

"You seem to forget that this store isn't your only priority Austin." She says sternly as she closes the door behind us. I think of what she might mean, and I remember that I was supposed to at the studio recording.

"Oh, shit." I say putting my hand through my hair.

"What? Did you just forget, again?!" She asks.

"No I didn't forget-"

"You didn't? So you just decided not to come without telling me?!"

"No. I didn't forget about me having to come in I just forgot to tell you I wasn't coming..." I say "but what's the big deal anyway?"

"What's the big deal? The deal is that I have been worried sick about you! I thought something might have happened to you, because you wouldn't answer your damn phone and it's not like you just not to come to the studio on the days your supposed to, so I naturally started to worry!" She yells

"Look I'm sorry I didn't call. My phone is turned off so I didn't hear it, but it not like _you_ to get all worked up over something like this. It's not like I haven't missed a rehearsal before, so what's up with you!?" I ask louder than intended. What has gotten her so upset, because it can't just be what she says it is, it never is.

"It's not the same Austin!" She yells

"Then what is it!?" I yell back. She starts to say something but refrains from it and instead says something else.

"Nothing... It's absolutely nothing." She says walking toward the door, but I stop her.

"No you don't get to do that Kira. You don't get to come over and yell at me and ask all these questions, and then when it's your turn to answer you turn away! You don't get to do that so tell me what's up with you, because I can't help us get passed whatever _this_ is until you tell me what's really bothering you!"

"It's Ally!" She yells, and she immediately looks like she wants to take it back, but she can't so she keeps going. "Ever since she came you've been acting a hell of a lot different Austin! So I don't know what to think when you cancel our plans , don't answer your phone, or fail to come to rehearsals. And almost every time one of those things happen Ally is involved with it somehow!"

"So what are you implying Kira, because it's not all my fault that we can't see each other as much as we used to! Ally was just a coincidence!"

"I have work to focus on, the movie I'm currently working on plus music, so that's not fair, it's not like I have the clearest schedule, and it still doesn't change the way you act around her. You somehow find much more time with her then you do with me!" She yells

"Because we work together! We can't help but see each other almost everyday."

"We work together too!"

"Yeah but every time I go to the studio your not there so you just have to accept the fact that we both just have busy schedules, and you can't get jealous just because I work with Ally. Besides you work with plenty of guys all day long and you don't see me barging unto your set and start yelling because I assume that you are cheating on me with one of your co-stars! I don't do that because I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't do that, and I thought you trusted me the same way..." I say, not wanting this conversation to go on any longer so I walk to the door.

"Wait Austin I didn't-"

"I have to go back to work, and I'm pretty sure you do too. I don't want to talk about this anymore." I say moving forward again.

"No Austin I don't want to leave with both of us still upset I-"

"If you had such a problem with Ally being here why didn't you just tell me!?" I say cutting her off. She doesn't say anything. "Kira you can't try to stop me from leaving and then when I try to find a reason to stay you won't talk to me. Just talk to me." I plead, but she just stands there. We are both still upset, and I hate it but she won't say anything so I just walk out of the practice room.

"So I guess it's not a great day for both of us now huh?" Ally asks when I get back downstairs.

"You can say that again. Wait did you hear every-"

"Oh, no I didn't hear anything. But by the pissed off look on Kira's face when she came in, and the look on your face now, I figured it out." Ally explains "Speaking of Kira is she just going to stay up there?" She asks looking at the closed door of the practice room.

"Very unlikely. She has to get to the set for her movie, and she's not a person that is late on purpose." I say. "She'll come down eventually."

"And are you going to say anything to her?" She asks, but I just shake my head.

"Nope. I think it's best if I don't."

"Are you guys okay...?"

"I hope so, but she won't talk to me. Well she did, but not _really_. She told me what was wrong and that's it. She wouldn't say anything else she just-" I stop mid-sentence because I see Kira walk out and come downstairs. She walks right by me without a single word, and just leaves.

"How about we hang out tonight. You could come over to my place, that would make Ambers day." Ally says.

"Wh- what?" I ask surprised

"Well we're both having a really shitty day, and maybe we could help each other make it a little less shitty." She says. At first I'm hesitant and think of saying no, but I decided otherwise.

"Okay sure. Why not?" I reply.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope you liked your longish chapter as my apology, and thank you again for your patience! I will most likely do a continuation of this chapter, but I'm not sure yet so please review your thoughts and/or ideas of what you think should happen next, you can also PM me if that's better for you. **


	17. I'm here

**A/N: I am Sooooooo sorry that I have kept you guys waiting so long. I was writing this chapter little by little throughout the year but school has been a pain. I was close to finishing this chapter until someone messed with my stuff deleting all of my notes including the chapter so b I had to start all over, but AP tests were coming up making it even harder to write, but I promised myself that I would update after AP tests were over, so here I am. Thank you soooo much for your patience and reviews. I hope you enjoy!**

**Song for chapter: 'Stand by You' by: Rachel Platten**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Make sure she finishes her homework, don't let her run around to the point that she can't breathe, remember that you have to be there by 3:20 to pick her up, and don't you dare even think about bringing Emily anywhere close to her!"

"Ally stop, I got this." Elliot says cutting me off, and rolling his eyes. Today is the day when he's supposed take Amber for the afternoon, and I am not looking forward to it.

"Do you? Because you were never there for her when you had the chance, so you can't blame for thinking you'll somehow screw it this time too." I say.

"That's not true I was there for her!" He says defensively

"Yeah right, you were too busy fucking Emily to even remember Amber and I even existed let alone being able to raise her."

"Watch it Ally." He says firmly. Although I know he wouldn't dare do anything to me while we were in public but I know that he would get me for it later if I didn't back down. "Will you stop with Emily? I told you she wouldn't come near Amber and I meant what I said!"

"How do I know? How can I trust that you're telling me the truth?"

"Because it's over between us! Do you believe me now?" He asks, but I just stare at him not knowing how to feel, but not feeling bad for him.

"What? Why?"

"It just didn't work out okay?!" He snaps back, obviously louder than he intended.

"How long have you guys been broken up?" I ask getting upset

"It doesn't matter she's not a problem anymore."

"Of course it matters! How long Elliot?!" I say getting angry. "Why didn't you tell me? And how come you are still fighting to get Amber, wasn't it her idea?!" I ask, but he won't say anything. "Answer me!"

"She never wanted her. I did." He says

"Why?"

"Because I still want you!…" He says, and my breathing catches.

"No. Elliot no." I say slowly shaking my head

"Ally I know I screwed up, but-"

"You did more than just screw up Elliot, so get that crazy idea out of your head."

"Give me another chance, please?"

"Another chance to what? Make my life a living hell? No fucking way Elliot." I say and the start walking away, because I honestly can't engage in this conversation any longer.

* * *

I showed up at Sonic Boom a little early after leaving Elliot, and I am just not ready to go to work or face Austin right now. I'm just sitting in my super-hot car drinking from my water bottle that doesn't quite have water in it.

How could everything just fall apart after I worked so hard to rebuild myself after leaving Elliot? Now he says he wants me back and he obviously is trying everything because he is taking Amber out to God knows where to prove it to me! I think about everything that happened today with Elliot and it just results in me drinking more.

I should probably get to work now but I really don't want to, and this extreme headache that I have is not helping. I put my vodka filled water bottle in the car, lock the door, and make my way to Sonic Boom. When I approach the store I first see a "Sorry We're Closed" sign on the door, and then I see an excited looking Austin through the glass.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask as I walk in.

"Look around, it's delivery day." He says in a 'duh' tone. I look around and notice a bunch of boxes.

"You look forward to this? I remember hating delivery day, and I thought you did too."

"Yeah, it's still the worst thing about this job but I was hoping you wouldn't remember and that it would seem less terrible if I was optimistic." He explains

"Nice try." I say rolling my eyes, which makes me feel weirdly light-headed and I bring my hand to my head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Austin asks

"Um yeah I'm fine. I- I'm just going to go put my stuff upstairs. I'll be right back." I walk over to the stairs, but end up tripping on the second step.

"Ally!" Austin says rushing over to me.

"I'm fine." I say slowly getting up

"Are you sure?" He asks, he face getting more filled with concern.

"Yes Austin I'm fine. I just tripped, but I'm fine." I say, and then continue to climb the stairs. But the next thing I know, I hear Austin shout my name and everything goes black.

* * *

"Ally? Ally can you hear me?" I hear Austin say as I slowly open my eyes, and familiarizing myself with my surroundings and where I am, which was the practice room. "Oh great you're awake." He says sounding very relieved.

"Um... What happened?" I say groggily

"You fainted, but I caught you before you hit the ground, thankfully." He explains, but while he is my head is pounding. "I was afraid I was going to have to call an ambulance. You're probably dehydrated though. I can get you water if you want?" He says. I don't answer but he gets up and goes to the fridge anyway. As he walks back over I try to readjust myself, but in the process I feel my arm buckle under the pressure and a pain shooting through my arm.

"Ow" I say softly. It's the same arm Elliot got ahold of the same day of my release, and I guess it never fully healed, but this hasn't happened for a while.

"Careful. I think you probably caught yourself badly after tripping the first time. Here let me take a look at it." Austin says kneeling down to get a better view.

"No I'm fine you don't have to do that." I tell him.

"That sounds quite similar to what you said before tripping and then fainting on the stairs." He say smiling slightly as he looks up at me. "Come on Ally let me take a look at it. I promise I won't hurt you." He says quit convincingly.

"You can't promise that." I say

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know that you won't hurt me. No matter how you might try not to, it still could end up hurting me on my end." I say looking over at him

"Good point, but you have to trust me. That I'll do everything to try and not hurt you."

He looks so concerned, and in his face still a little bit worried from what happened to me and I can't help but think why? Why does he seem to care so much? "Just let me look at it. I won't do anything else if you don't want me to but at least let me look at?" I'm really hesitate at first, but there's something that I just knew he was telling me the truth.

"Fine." I tell him

"You seem to like that word a lot..." he says smirking as he slowly rolls my sleeve up to just above my wrist. "Ally, you're wrist is swollen and red. I'm not a doctor or anything but I think you could've sprained it. I'll get ice to put on it." He goes to the fridge and comes back with the ice after a few seconds and puts it on my wrist. "See I told you I wouldn't hurt you." He says looking up at me.

Why is he doing this? Caring?

"Austin stop... Please." I say quickly getting up, well as quickly as I can since my I'm still a little bit dizzy, and walk out of the practice room and down the stairs probably leaving Austin up there confused. I think I need some air. I was suffocating in there and I don't know completely why, or maybe I do and don't want to admit it to myself. When I get down the stairs I hear Austin coming behind me, but I'm almost at the door and he hasn't caught up.

"Ally what happened? Did I do something, what's wrong?" He says but I walk out the door ignoring him. I pace back and forth in front of the store, but not for long because Austin comes out. "Als what's wrong? Did I do something-"

"Austin stop it!" I yell out a little bit too loud. He's taken aback at this looking confused.

"Stop what Als, what did I do?"

"Stop _that_!" I say gesturing to him.

"What? Stop calling you Als?"

"Yes. No, no that's not it." I say

"What is it then? You're not making any sense"

"We aren't in high school anymore Austin! So please stop acting like those years we hated each other never existed. Ever since I got back, your acting like nothing has changed. I'm not that girl you were friends with freshman year of high school anymore Austin!"

"I know that Ally I-" he pauses and his whole mannerisms changes as if he is just remembering that we are outside. "Ally can we go inside and talk about this?" He says quieter than this whole conversation has been.

"What? No I don't want to go back in there I-" I stop and bring my hand to my head feeling a little lightheaded.

"Ally please can we go inside? Besides you need to sit down I don't want you passing out again." He says. He is looking around, but I'm not sure what for, there isn't anyone out here.

"Why are pushing me inside? I'm fine I don't need to sit down." As I say this my head gets another rush of lightheadedness and I find myself leaning against the store wall. Why do I feel like this?

"Like you said, we aren't in high school anymore, meaning now when your with me you don't have as much privacy, and I don't think you would like everyone finding out about this conversation being in a magazine or on TV now would you? And you do really need to sit down." He says. I realize that he is talking about paparazzi and press that might be lurking around, so I reluctantly start to make my way back inside. I notice Austin following closely behind me probably just in case I faint again. Once I sit down he starts again. "What has gotten into you Ally? Of course I know that a lot has changed since that time in high school, and I'm not trying to go back either so what's really going on?" I contemplate whether I should tell him everything that's going on with Elliot, but I decide against it.

"Nothing..." I say

"Why do you keep doing _that_?" He asks

"Doing what?" I say looking up at him.

"Hiding things from me? I realize we aren't as close as we used to be, but why aren't you even trying? I want to at least try for us to be friends again, but ever since you've gotten here you've been so distant and closed off. I don't remember ever doing anything to hurt you so why can't you just talk to me?"

"It's not that easy..."

"Why not? What's making it so damn hard?" He asks

"Nothing." I say "Can we-" before I could finish my sentence I hear the bell for the front door go off making the two of us look up at who it could be, especially since the store is supposed to be closed. When I look up I see that it's Kira. It wasn't until she walked in and was looking at us that I realized out how close Austin and I were sitting next to each other and I think he realized it too, because he stood up quite quickly.

"Hey Kir… um what's up?" Austin says now standing. The awkwardness between the two of them showed that they haven't talked much if at all since their fight.

"Ally, you don't have to move." Austin says without having to look back at me.

"Austin I'm going to unpack some boxes upstairs." I feel a little better so I think I can make it. I say hi to Kira and then leave the two of them alone.

**Austin's POV**

After I see that Ally made it up without killing herself I turn my attention back to Kira.

"Hey is everything okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why would you think something wrong?" She asks looking slightly confused.

"Well because ever since our fight you haven't answered any of my calls or text messages, and at the studio you always seem to be avoiding me. So sorry if I'm finding it hard to believe that you're just coming to say hi." I say

"Please Austin let's not do this. I know that I haven't been responding to any of your calls and I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask not sure if she's apologizing for the right thing.

"Um…" she says looking confused "For ignoring you…" she says as though it is so obvious.

"You just don't get do you?"

"What? What did I do?!"

"I'm not pissed off because we weren't taking it's because of why. The fact that you didn't trust me after four years of us being together you were so quick to assume that I was cheating on you! That's what really pisses me off Kira."

"Austin I'm so sorry. It's just that you just seemed to be more interested in this store much more than your career much more now that Ally is here, and we hardly see each other anymore either." She explains

"Yeah I know and it sucks, but it's not all my fault. You don't have as much free time either because of your damn movie, so you can't expect me to just sit around and so nothing!" I say stroking my hand through my hair getting frustrated that we are going through this yet again.

"I know that Austin! That's another reason why I came to see you…" She says looking embarrassed.

"What?"

"The writers of the movie are looking for a male lead to be the love interest the person I'm playing, and they were thinking of you so I said that I would talk to you…"

"Kira we talked about this-"

"I know but I was thinking that since your album just came out, and you don't have to manage the store alone anymore you would reconsider it." She says

"I just don't want to be in a movie right now. It didn't have anything to do with me being too busy."

"And I just don't understand why! This is a great-"

"Opportunity? Yeah I know. You've told me that plenty of times." I say walking over to the front desk and start to unpack one of the boxes.

She sighs and then talks again. "Look auditions are next week, so can you just reconsider?"

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to anyway." I say looking up at her from the box.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going away to an album signing… Well more than one actually."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to, but you were in the middle of ignoring me at the time!"

"When are you leaving?"

"Friday."

"Well the auditions aren't until next week Thursday"

"Kira please."

"What Austin?"

"I'm not doing the movie, so please stop. Just tell the writers are going to have to find someone else."

"Why won't you even consider it? This is me trying to fix things Austin. We would get to spend a lot more time together if you take this role and I also wouldn't have to share the lead with some stranger!" She says sounding even more frustrated.

"Kira look at me…" I say going over to here and putting my hand lightly to the side of her face. "Please don't be mad at me, it's just not something I want to do right now you have to understand that." She sighs heavily and then looks into my eyes.

"I get it." She says and then looks at her watch. "I have to get back now, my break is almost over…" I nod slightly and then kiss her. It wasn't the same though, it felt different like something was missing. She steps back, breaking us apart. "I really I have to go." She says

"Okay, bye."

"Bye Austin…" She says before turning to leave, but she quickly turns back around "Wait I never asked you when you were coming back."

"The Tuesday after next, so two weeks from today…" I tell her

"Oh okay." She says and then leaves. Once she's gone I turn around to go finish unpacking but I see Ally come around the corner.

"Wait, when did you get downstairs?" I ask completely confused, and almost forgetting that she was even here.

"Not to long after going up. It turns out there wasn't that much to be unpacked up there, so I came down." She explains

"So you heard."

"Yeah. I tried to go to the back and not listen but it's kind of hard not to hear everything when you guys are yelling back and forth. The store is only so big." She says shrugging her shoulders. That's when I saw her bag on her shoulder.

"It's already time for you to go?" I ask and she slowly nods.

"Yep I have to go pick up Amber, but everything upstairs and in the back is unpacked and put away for the most part so I'll be back tomorrow early to finish."

"You don't have to do that, but you probably will anyway…" I say realizing who I'm talking to. She starts walking to the door, but I stop her. "Wait, are you sure you're okay driving by yourself?" I ask referring to what happened earlier.

"Austin I'll be-"

"Fine. Yeah I know. Just be careful."

"Will do." She says and then leaves.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

It's almost 10:00pm, and Elliot is still isn't back with Amber yet. I've sent him text message after text message and even called a much of times. The only thing I've gotten back was a text message saying that everything was okay, and that was three hours ago. I half a mind to call the police. In the middle of contemplating this I hear a knock on the door and quickly go and open it, but to my disappointment it wasn't them. Instead I'm greeted by non-other than Austin.

"Expecting someone else?" He asks seeing my disappointment when I opened the door.

_Yes_. I think to myself. "Why are you here?" I ask letting him in.

"I came to see if you were okay." He says referring to what happened earlier.

"Well I'm fine." I say.

"Where's Amber?" He asks noticing her absence, but I don't respond. "Ally?" He asks seeing my facial expression change. "Is she here?"

"No..." I say the pit of my stomach tightening up.

"Then where is she?"

"Austin stop." I say. I can't deal with having to think about all these questions, it's just making me more anxious.

"You don't know where she is." He says figuring it out. "Well who has her?"

"Elliot." I say, and once I do his whole body language changes.

"Why?"

"He's supposed to be hanging out with her today."

"When was he supposed to drop her off?" He asks

"...Almost three hours ago." I say, and as I do I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Has he watched her before since you came back?"

"No." The nauseous feeling growing stronger.

"Then why now?"

"Because Elliot wants custody." This threw me other the edge and I rushed myself to the bathroom and threw my guts up in the toilet. I soon felt Austin holding my hair back out of my face. Once I feel like I've recovered I recompose myself and get out of the bathroom, Austin following closely behind.

"I don't understand. If he wants custody but doesn't have it yet how come he has the right to be with Amber alone?" He asks. I make my way over to the fridge and take a beer from off the top shelf. I first offer one to him, but he declines. "Ally please answer my question. How does he have this right?"

"Because there was a flaw in our divorce making us still legally married!" I say taking a long sip from the bottle." He doesn't say anything at first obviously still trying to process. I honestly don't even know why I told him.

"How long has this been going on?"

"It doesn't matter." I say trying not to say anymore.

"No Ally don't do that." He says

"Do what?" I ask looking up at him.

"Don't close yourself back up, and start shutting me out."

"I've already told way more than you need to know Austin."

"But I want to help you Als."

"We're not friends Austin, so please stop trying to become mine. To much has changed and I'd rather you not try and fix it." Before he could respond I hear a knock on the door and I quickly put my bottle down and go to answer it. When I open the door I'm greeted by Elliot holding Amber, who is sleeping. "Where the hell have you been?" I say in a whisper trying not to wake up Amber.

"She's back safe and sound. Where we were was between me and her." Elliot says

"Your three fucking hours late. I think I have a pretty good damn right to know." I say. Before he could respond I see him start to tense up, and starts looking straight past me. I turn slightly to see that Austin was standing behind me.

"What is he doing here?" He asks, his jaw clenching up.

"That's none of your damn business. Will you just give me my daughter so she can go to bed and you can leave?" He reluctantly hands Amber over but doesn't take his eyes off of Austin. It wasn't until I was holding Amber that I remembered about my wrist. Austin, realizing that I was in pain, takes Amber from me.

"I don't want him near her." He says to me.

"And I don't want you near either of us. I guess neither of us are getting our wish now are we?" He leans in close to me and whispers in my ear.

"Not for long Als. Not for long." He says

"You need to leave. Now." I say. He then leaves without another word. I close the door and turn to see that Austin was coming back from Ambers room empty handed. So I assume that he put her in bed. "Thanks." I say.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"Austin..." I start but he continues.

"I just want to help. Why won't you just move on from the past and let me help you?" He asks moving closer towards me as if searching for some sort of answers.

"Please just let it go." He puts his hand to the side of my face ,and seems to be searching my eyes.

"Ally I-" He starts but I cut him off. We are dangerously close now.

"You shou- you should go. It's um... It's getting late, and you should go make things right with Kira before you leave on Friday." Then mention of Kira made him immediately, but reluctantly step back, and move his hand.

"Goodnight Ally." He says with a sigh.

"Bye Austin." I say as he walks through the door.

* * *

**A/N: Again I know this has been an extremely long wait and I'm so sorry, but I hope you understand. I most likely won't be able to update any of my stories until school is out in about two weeks, but just remember that I did promise to never leave my stories. Thank you for your patience. Please please review. Reading your reviews was a big play in what kept me wanting to keep writing.**


End file.
